Puppyshipping Fics Galore!
by SpiritofLove961
Summary: PFG Fic #17: (Christmas Special) One Christmas morning, Mokuba surprises Kaiba with something completely unexpected: his very own golden haired puppy. Who better to fill this role than Joey Wheeler! Will Kaiba except his gift? Read this holiday fic to find out! Hope you like it!
1. Introduction

**Puppyshipping Fics Galore**

**Introduction**

Spirit: Greetings my fellow writers, friends, and fans! As you can see, I'll be writing a collection of fics for one of my favorite Yugioh couples. I would like to thank my fellow Puppyshipping writers for inspiring me to do this. I really hope you all like it!

Joey (walks in): Hey Spirit, whatcha doin?

Spirit: Oh hey Joey, I'm just telling the readers out there about the fic collection I'm doing for a certain Yugioh couple.

Joey (smiles): That's great; Yugi and Yami are gonna love it!

Spirit (turns to Joey with an astonished look): Um, they're mentioned in the fics and I like them, but the collection isn't about them.

Joey: Okay, how about Ryou and Bakura?

Spirit: Mentioned but no.

Joey: Malik and Marik?

Spirit: Try again…

Joey: Tristan and Duke…lemme guess, no?

Spirit (nods her head): Yep

Joey: Well then who is it?

Spirit: Well let's just say it involves you and another person that you know.

Joey (pondered on the thought): Let's see, who else do I kn…oh no, you don't mean HIM!

Spirit: You're getting warmer…

Joey: There's no way I'm gonna be involved with Moneybags in these stories!

Spirit: Oh, yes you are!

Joey: Oh, no I'm not!

Kaiba: I thought I heard you two over here.

Spirit: Hey Kaiba, glad you could make it.

Kaiba: Sorry I'm late; I had some last minute work to do.

Spirit: Oh don't worry, you're just in time!

Kaiba (turns to Joey with a smirk): Puppy…

Joey (frowns): Jerk…ow! (Spirit pinches his arm)

Spirit: Now Joey, you're going to be featured with Kaiba in these stories whether you like it or not so be nice.

Joey (rolls his eyes): Whatever; anyway what type of stories are these?

Spirit (stares at Joey blankly): ...Really?

Joey: Oo-o-o, do they involve me finally beating him and sending him into the bowels of defeat?"

Spirit: Uh…well…

Joey (cheers): Yes, finally! I'm goin up, up to the top and you're (points at Kaiba) goin down…at last! (runs off in glee)

Kaiba (turns to Spirit): Should we tell him?

Spirit (groans): He's a big boy, Kaiba. He'll figure out on his own soon. In the meantime, do you mind helping me finish up here?

Kaiba (shrugs his shoulders): Sure why not.

Spirit (turns to the audience): As I said before, I hope you all enjoy this collection. I'll update each story as soon as I write them and I'll try not to disappoint. Also if you guys have a request, I'll try to make it happen.

Kaiba: Spirit does not own Yugioh or its characters. I'll try not to disappoint my fans either.

Spirit: I'm sure you won't. Now while we find Joey before he hurts himself, onto the first story…


	2. You Break it, you Brought it (Rated T)

**Puppyshipping Fics Galore**

**Fic 1: You Break it, You Bought it**

(Joey's POV)

I stare at the shattered pieces of Seto's prized possession scattered on the floor. His dragon sculpture falling off the marble column and crashing onto the wooden floor keeps replaying in my head. Man, what am I supposed to tell Seto?!

Then I hear footsteps come from behind me and I begin to panic. My heart was racing like crazy as I hear, "Hey Joey."

"I didn't mean to do it; it was an accident, I swear!" I scream at the top of my lungs as I turned around.

"Relax Joey, it's only me." I look down and see my boyfriend's precious little brother staring at me with a confused look.

I blew a quick sigh of relief and wiped my brow, "Oh Mokuba, thank God it's you!"

"Yeah it's me, but what were you yelling about?" he asked me in curiosity.

"Now Mokuba, you know what curiosity did to the cat right?" I said trying to keep his attention away from the broken pieces but it didn't work.

I saw his eyes widen at the broken pieces of Seto's sculpture. "…Joey, is that what I think it is?"

"Uh…no?"

Mokuba hurried past me and fell to his knees at what he saw. Then he slowly turned to me looking as pale as a ghost, "What did you do?"

"Now Mokuba, I just want you know this was an accident. I-I'm sure Seto will understand if I explain it to him."

"That's what I thought when I broke the vase in the study and got grounded for a week."

"That's because you were throwing things in the house after Seto told you not to."

"The point is, it was an accident."

"Okay, okay, we gotta try to fix this before Seto gets home!"

"Why? I didn't break it, you did." he said bluntly.

"Hey! If he sees this, he's gonna blame me then I'll figure out how to blame you. If I go down, you're goin down with me!"

I heard the kid groan as I said, "Okay, surely we can buy another one; he won't even know the difference."

"Uh Joey, I hate to burst your bubble here, but that statue was one of a kind."

I froze at the sound of those words, "I'm gonna go out on limb here, and say that means I can't get another one."

Mokuba nodded at my question, "What are you going to do now?"

"I gotta try and put it back together."

"Joey, there's no way you can do that."

"You know, I could use some positivity here."

"Okay, well I am positive that there is no way you can put it back together."

"Gee thanks, Mokuba." I said in a sarcastic tone.

Just then, we heard a car pull up in front of the house. Mokuba went over to the window and peeked behind the curtain. "Um Joey, you better think of something quick because here he comes."

"Oh man!" I frantically looked back and forth in panic till something hit me, "Mokuba, help me clean up this mess; hurry!"

Just then, the rattle of metal keys were heard from outside the oak door. With the click of lock and twist of the brass knob, my boyfriend entered the house and put his briefcase down by the door after he closed it. "Hey Seto!" Mokuba and I greeted together.

"Hey Joey, hey Mokie." he greeted in return.

"How was work today, Seto?" I asked in a nervous tone, trying to stimulate conversation.

He groaned as he answered, "Oh, where do I start? The workers got on my nerves in more ways than one, the stress of this new project is killing me and why isn't my BEWD sculpture sitting on that column?"

I stared blankly at my lover with my mouth gaped open as Mokuba whispered to me, "I told you he'd notice."

"Okay you two, I want to know what happened to my statue right now." Seto said to us with his arms crossed in front his chest and a frown on his face.

I was completely weak in the knees and worried like crazy as Mokuba spoke, "There is a perfectly logical explanation for what happened to your sculpture, Seto; tell him Joey."

I turned to the kid with a slight frown. "Traitor!" I mouthed to him while he shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, I'm waiting…" I turned to my boyfriend who was looking not so happy right now.

"Y-Y-You know Seto," I stammered in between nervous laughs, "we're gonna look back on this and laugh."

"What happened to my statue, puppy?"

"Well…uh…it…um…kinda broke."

"Okay, and how did it kind of break?" he asked me.

"Well, earlier today, I was waiting for you to get home so I put on my headphones to listen to my iPod. When my favorite song was on, I started dancing to it. Unfortunately, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going, so I bumped into the column and you can pretty much figure out the rest." I explained twiddling my index fingers.

"Just to let you know Seto, I arrived right after it happened." Mokuba added. I pursed my lips at the kid as he said, "I'm just telling the truth."

"Joey…" Seto chimed in his warning tone which made me uneasy.

"I'm sorry Seto, I didn't mean to; I swear!" I cried shielding myself from his awaiting wrath.

I heard my boyfriend groan then say, "Mokuba, could you excuse us for a minute."

"I know where this is going; I'll be in my room." the kid said as he headed up the stairs.

I kept freaking out till Seto said, "Calm down puppy, its okay."

I froze and turned to my boyfriend with an astonished look, "Huh?"

"I said its okay; I'm not mad at you."

"Y-Y-You're not?" I asked with a glimmer of hope in my voice.

"No, I know didn't mean to break it on purpose."

As I blew a quick sigh of relief, Seto continued, "But…"

"B-B-But what?"

"You still broke my prized statue," I saw Seto's lips form that trademark smirk of his, "and you know the penalty for that is, don't you?"

My eyebrow furrowed at him, "You're gonna ground me for a month?"

"No dear, that's Mokuba's punishment if he broke it by throwing things in the house."

I pondered on it and then my eyes grew wide with fear, "Oh no Seto, not that!"

"Yes puppy," he began as he swiftly lifted me over his shoulder and headed upstairs, "that."

"C'mon Seto, I said I was sorry!" I cried kicking my feet.

"I know that's why I'll be very gentle." Seto said in that low, sultry voice.

"NO-O-O-O!" I yelled with tears going down my cheeks like a waterfall.

(Normal POV)

When Mokuba heard a noise from outside of his door, he opened it and saw his brother carry a screaming and kicking Joey to his room. "C'mon Seto, this isn't necessary!"

"Sure it is, puppy; it's better than yelling at you."

"I think I'd like you yelling at me over this!"

The onyx eyed teen groaned, "I'm guessing it's going to be loud for the next few hours."

**The End**

**Spirit:**** Well folks, that's the end of the first fic!**

**Joey:**** Hey Spirit, what did Mokuba mean by that; what was I doing in rich boy's room?**

**Spirit (pretends that she didn't hear him):**** The next story will be updated soon!**

**Joey:**** Spirit, I know you hear me; what's going on…mph! (Spirit covers Joey's mouth)**

**Spirit:**** Remember to read and review, folks and stay tuned!**

**Joey (mumbled against Spirit's hand):**** Spirit!**


	3. You Gotta Love Ice Cream (Rated T)

**Puppyshipping Fics Galore **

**Fic 2: You Gotta Love Ice Cream**

"Here you go sir, one triple scoop chocolate fudge ice cream with chocolate syrup and a cherry on top on a waffle cone." the ice cream vendor said to Joey as he handed the happy blond the icy treat.

Sparkles of joy arose in those amber eyes as Joey grabbed the cone and handed the vendor his money, "Thanks; it looks great!"

The ice cream vendor smiled as he accepted the money, "You have a good day and enjoy your treat!"

"You too, and I plan on it!" Joey said smiling as he walked off in the opposite direction. He was currently at Domino Park trying to find a good place to sit and enjoy his icy treat. Then he found a good park bench next to a shady tree and sat there.

As he sat, the blond felt a gentle, summer breeze blow through his hair. Then he began to eat his chocolate dessert, "Ah! There's nothing like eating delicious ice cream on a warm, sunny day in the park. Nothing could ruin this moment!"

"Well, well would you look at this. I didn't know that dogs could eat sweets." a snide yet sultry voice said.

Joey's mouth formed into a slight frown, "Except that." He looked up and saw his rival, Seto Kaiba, hovering over him wearing his famous white trench coat, holding his silver briefcase in his hand by its handle with that trademark grin on his face, "Whataya want rich boy, can't ya see I'm eatin?"

"There's never a time when I don't see that you're eating, Mutt." the brunet replied bluntly.

Joey pursed his lips at the taller, "Don't you have anywhere else to be right now instead of being here, bothering me?"

"Actually Wheeler, this is where I usually sit when I come the park." the young CEO explained in a calm tone.

"Oh I'm sorry, how rude of me…find somewhere else to sit!" the amber eyed teen replied as he went back to eating his ice cream.

The brunet grinned as he shook his head and sat beside the other. He stared lovingly at the adorable puppy enjoying his ice cream. Kaiba watched as that delectable tongue licked every inch of the chocolate dessert, "You're making me want some ice cream, Wheeler."

Joey stopped licking his frozen treat and turned to the young CEO with a furrowed eyebrow, "Well, the ice cream cart is over there; go knock yourself out."

"But I just sat down; I don't want to get up."

"Well I'm not gonna share my treat with you if that's what you're thinkin." the amber eyed teen replied as he was licking the layer of ice cream that was slowly melting.

"That's okay puppy, you don't have to share your dessert."

"Oh don't worry, I wasn't planning to." the blond replied in between licks.

"So instead, I'll do this…" the brunet gently grasps his puppy's chin, forcing him to look away from his frozen dessert.

Joey noticed a weird look in Kaiba's eyes that he had never seen before. Confused amber eyes met shimmering sapphire eyes, "What do ya think you're doin rich boy…mph!" At that moment, the blond's lips were captured by the brunet's, _'What the...?!'_

The sapphire eyed teen enjoyed kissing his puppy's taunting yet sweet lips. He tasted rich chocolate mixed with cherry and honey. The sweet savoring taste of the icy dessert swept across every corner of his mouth. His tongue and Joey's tongue fought for dominance, but the brunet's won easily. Kaiba heard his puppy moan lightly as they kissed which made him smirk.

After a few moments of mind blowing lip contact, Kaiba pulled away from Joey who was breathing lightly with a cherry red blush coloring his cheeks. He marveled at the sight as his puppy began to ask him, "W-W-Why did ya…?"

"Your ice cream is melting, puppy." the young CEO interrupted as the blond frantically looked at his ice cream and began licking away at the melted layer of chocolate.

"Kaiba you…you...you...!" Joey said in a warning tone till he heard the taller laugh at him, "what's so funny?!"

"If you only knew." Then the taller leaned in close to the other's cute face staring at him with admiration, "If you would like to share some ice cream with me again," Kaiba began as he gave a chaste kiss on his puppy's cheek, "you know where to find me."

Joey stared at the brunet with widened amber eyes as the other stood up and grabbed his briefcase's handle. The sapphire eyed teen looked at his surprised puppy and a loving smirk arose on his face, "I'll be waiting, my sweet puppy." Kaiba placed two of his against his lips and blew the blond a kiss as he walked away.

As soon as the young CEO was gone, Joey touched his kiss swollen lips then looked up at the sky with a gracious smile, "Thank you, God!" He was so happy that he didn't even care that his hand was getting sticky due to his melting treat.

**The End**

**Spirit:**** I hope you all enjoyed this fic!**

**Kaiba (walks in and notices something odd):**** Um Spirit, why is the puppy tied to that chair with duct tape covering his mouth?**

**Joey (freaks and struggles to get free):**** MPH...MPH...MMMMMPH!**

**Spirit:**** He tried to run away during the story, and it was the only way to keep him still.**

**Kaiba:**** Oh…okay. (smirks at Joey) Well at least I can enjoy some time with him without his loud protests.**

**Joey (scoots away from the brunet, afraid):**** MMPH…MPH!**

**Spirit:**** Just keep a close eye on him for me will you, Kaiba. I'm going to get some food.**

**Kaiba (smirks):**** Oh, I plan on it.**

**Joey (whimpers):**** MMMMMMPH!**


	4. Biggest Fear (Rated K)

**Spirit:**** Our next fic is going to be a bit sappy yet humorous and I hope you all enjoy it!**

**Kaiba:**** Um Spirit…**

**Spirit:**** Not now Kaiba I need to get this story on the ball.**

**Kaiba:**** Yes I understand that but…**

**Spirit:**** Tell me after the story. (Turns to the audience) Okay folks, on with the story:**

**Puppyshipping Fics Galore**

**Fic 3: Biggest Fear**

One brisk autumn evening at the Kaiba mansion, Joey and Kaiba were currently in the living room. They were snuggled close together on the sofa listening to soft music that was playing in the background.

The blond sighed happily then looked up at his lover, "Hey Seto, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure thing Puppy; I'm listening."

"What's your biggest fear?"

The brunet raised his eyebrow at the question, "What brought this up all of a sudden, Puppy?"

"Well in English class today, my teacher asked us free write about our biggest fears."

The sapphire eyed teen nodded, "Oh I see; so what did you write about?"

"Well I…hey wait a minute Seto, I asked you first!"

Kaiba chuckled lightly, "So you did, but I'd rather hear yours."

"C'mon Seto," the blond puppy complained pouting his lips cutely "you're not being fair."

The young CEO sighed, "You're not going to let this go are you?"

Joey shook his head with a grin, "Nope!"

"Tell you what Joey, I'll tell you my biggest fear if you tell me yours."

"Deal!" the amber eyed teen quickly agreed, "Now tell me."

"Okay then, my biggest fear is losing the two most important things in my life."

The smaller tilted his head to the left in wonder, "What do you mean?"

Kaiba slowly shook his head at his lover as he explained, "I mean that if something were to happen to them or if I lost them, I couldn't bear it. I wouldn't live on without them in my life."

Amber eyes widened at the other's words, "Wow Seto that's deep; who are they?"

"Why my loving puppy and brother of course."

"Aww Dragon," the blond began as he wrapped his arms around the taller's neck and gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek smiling lovingly, "You don't have to worry about that, Seto. Me and Mokuba aren't going anywhere."

Kaiba grinned, "Oh I'll make sure of that. Okay puppy, it's your turn; what's your biggest fear?"

"Oh…uh…well I…that is…uh…" the blond stammered.

"Now puppy, you're not being fair right now." the brunet repeated in a sarcastic tone.

"Don't use my words against me, Seto; it's not cute." Joey said with a cute pout.

"Seriously puppy, whatever it is, you can tell me."

Joey sighed in defeat as he replied, "Okay, I'm afraid of…" He paused as he stared at the floor with a pale look on his face.

The brunet wondered why the other looked so petrified, "What's wrong, Joey?"

The blond scooted back in the sofa clutching onto the sofa cushions. He quivered in fright as he pointed at the floor, "L-L-L-Look d-d-down there!"

Kaiba looked at the carpeted floor and saw a small black spider crawling on it, "Oh, it's just a tiny, harmless spider."

"Who cares how small it is; just get rid of it!" the blond puppy cried in fear.

"Okay, okay puppy, I'll get it." The young CEO got up from his seat and stepped on the eight legged creature. Then he grabbed a tissue and wiped up the spider then threw it away in a nearby wastebasket.

Joey blew a quick sigh of relief as his lover went back to the sofa, "Man dat was close; thanks Seto."

The said brunet smirked, "So I take it that you're not fond of spiders, huh pup?"

"No I'm not; they're so creepy, crawly, and just plain gross! I hate them soooo much!"

"Let me guess, you were scarred for life by that "Eight Legged Freaks" movie weren't you?"

"How'd you know?"

"Lucky guess." the young CEO pulled the puppy in a loving embrace, "Don't worry Joey, I'll protect you from the spiders."

Joey smiled, "Wow Seto, you're taking this very maturely."

"Well one good thing did come out of this."

"What's dat?"

"Spider." Kaiba said bluntly.

The blond freaked out, holding on to his lover for dear life as he cried, "WHERE?!"

Then he heard his boyfriend chuckle lightly, "Just kidding."

He glared at the taller, "Seto; that's not funny!"

"I'm sorry puppy, I couldn't resist. You look so cute when you're surprised."

"Oh really," Joey gave the other a dangerous grin as he got up from the sofa, "well let's see how cute it is when you're sleeping on the couch!"

The sapphire eyed teen ceased with his laughter, "Aw, come on puppy, it was just a joke."

"I'm not listening to you!" Kaiba tried apologizing to Joey, but the blond walked away from the other covering his ears, "La, la, la, la I can't hear you!"

"Joey, you're not being very mature right now!"

"Still not listening to you, and it's what you get!"

"Puppy?"

**The End**

**Spirit:**** Well that's the end of this story; my next fic will be coming soon and feel free to share any requests if you have them. (turns to Kaiba) Now Kaiba, what were you trying tell me before?"**

**Kaiba:**** Oh, the pup got away before you started the story.**

**Spirit (cries):**** WHAT?! When did he…How did he get free?**

**Kaiba:**** By using a pocketknife.**

**Spirit:**** What makes you say that?**

**Kaiba (picks up the pocketknife he finds on the ground next to cut rope):**** He left it in the haste of escape.**

**Spirit (groans):**** Oh no…why didn't you tell me?**

**Kaiba (stammers):**** I was trying to, but you…!**

**Spirit:**** Well don't just stand there looking cute; find him!**

**Kaiba:**** Way ahead of you; I've already got it taken care of.**

**Spirit:**** Wow, you really are efficient; how?**

**Kaiba (smirks):**** Let's just say I have some "friends" in high places.**

**Spirit (thinks):**** And I have a bad feeling…**


	5. Obsessive Defeat Part One (Rated T)

**Spirit (sees Kaiba's men bring back a very pissed off Joey):**** Kaiba, when I said bring him back, I meant gently not forcefully!**

**Kaiba:**** Hey I just told them to bring him back. I'm not responsible for any bodily damage and/or harm they cause in doing so.**

**Spirit (groans heavily):**** Whatever just tell your friends to let him go so we can start.**

**Kaiba:**** Alright, (turns to the guards) you can release him and take five. (Guards do as they are told and leave)**

**Joey (walks over to Spirit angrily):**** Spirit, I like you and all, but unless you're doing a fic where I finally beat that jerk, I'm not taking one more step with you!**

**Spirit:**** Okay, Okay, Joey I will just settle down!**

**Joey:**** Thank you! (Walks away giving Kaiba a stern glare)**

**Kaiba:**** You're not really going to let him beat me are you?**

**Spirit:**** Of course not; where's the fun in that? We gotta give the fans what they want…just don't tell him that.**

**Kaiba:**** Got it.**

**Puppyshipping Fics Galore**

**Fic 4: Obsessive Payback Part I**

One morning at Domino High School, Joey was opening his locker muttering to himself with a dangerous grin on his face. He was giving off a very scary aura which made other students walking past very uncomfortable. As he was getting his textbook out, he heard a cheery voice say, "Good morning, Joey!"

The blond closed his locker and saw the gang whose facial expressions changed to blank yet frightful looks. Joey gave them a dangerous grin "Hey guys, how's it goin?"

"Um Joey, are you feeling alright?" the amethyst eyed teen asked with concern.

"Yeah, you look like your plotting to commit mass murder or something, Blondie." Bakura added.

"I'm fine you guys; I was just thinking of a way to beat that arrogant punk once and for all."

Then he heard his friends groan in unison. "We should've known." Tristan said.

"Um Joey," Yugi began with a hint of concern in his voice, "don't you think this obsessive need for beating Kaiba at something has gone a wee bit too far?"

"Whatcha tryin ta say Yugi, that I'm crazy?" Joey asked with a crazed look on his face, "Huh? Is that whatcha tryin say?"

Yugi held up his palms in defense as he answered, "No No Not at all Joey, it's just were your friends and we're just concerned about you that's all."

"Yeah, we're concerned that you've gone crazy." the former tomb robber said bluntly.

"Kura!" Ryou said to his boyfriend.

"Like you guys weren't thinkin it."

"I know I was." Marik added as Malik gently slapped his forehead.

"Listen you guys, I'm not crazy okay? I'm still the same guy you know and love." Joey said reassuringly.

"Yes who's completely gone off the deep end." Yami whispered to the others receiving a nudge to the arm by his aibou.

"I'm not crazy!"

Just then, they all heard a snide voice say, "What could you possibly be barking about now, Mutt?"

The gang turned and saw Kaiba smirking at Joey. "Oh boy, here comes the real blood." Duke muttered.

"This isn't going to be pretty." the cone haired teen added.

Then they heard Joey chuckle darkly as he turned to the other, "You think you're so hot don't ya just because you've beaten me at almost every challenge."

"Technically, it was all of them, mutt."

"Well let me tell you something Mr. I'm so High and Mighty, one of these days you'll slip up and when you do, I'll be there to take the glory not you!" the blond said with a sneer.

The brunet reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a small business card and handed it to the other. "What's dis?" the blond asked as he grabbed the card.

"It's the number of someone I know who can help you with your problem. He's a well known therapist."

"I DON'T HAVE A PROBLEM! You're the one with the problem!" Joey retorted.

"But Joey…" Yugi started.

"I don't have a problem, Yug!" Joey quickly retorted which made the smaller teen jump. "Now, I betta get to class; later guys!" the blond said as he left giving the young CEO an angry face on the way.

"He must have a problem if he's worried about class." Bakura said as the others nodded in agreement.

"Not that I care, but is the mutt on drugs or something?" Kaiba asked the gang.

"No," Yugi began, "he's been very obsessed with beating you at something lately that it's made him go crazy. I better go and make sure that he's calmed down."

The tri colored haired teen went after his friend while Yami said following after, "I better go too; the last time Joey got like this, I think he may of scarred Yugi a bit."

"Blondie scarring people, oh this I gotta see!" Bakura said as he went after them.

"Sounds like fun." Marik added following after him with their hikaris, Tristan, and Duke not too far behind.

The sapphire eyed teen sighed, "I swear, those geeks get crazier every day."

* * *

><p><strong>(After School…)<strong>

"So are we still on for the weekend." Yugi asked his friends as they were walking home from school.

"Yep, sure are!" Tristan replied with a smile.

"I can't wait!" Duke added.

"Just as long as some certain some ones don't try to send the workers to the shadow realm again." the former pharaoh stated.

"Hey, if it weren't for those idiots we never would've had to start over." Bakura retorted.

"Yeah, and not to mention that it was my best game." Marik added.

"But Kura, you and Marik almost got us kicked out." Ryou said.

"But we didn't, Hikari."

"Anyway Joey," Yugi said to the blond who was in deep thought, "are you ready for this weekend?"

Joey came out of deep thought and answered, "Huh, whatcha say Yug?"

"He was asking were you ready for bowling this weekend, Blondie?"

"Oh yeah I'm…" Just then, an idea popped into the puppy's head which made him grin evilly and caused the others major discomfort.

"Uh Joey, are you alright?" Malik asked.

"Oh I'm betta than alright!" Then they saw the amber eyed teen fleet off into the opposite direction with a trail of smoke following behind yelling "Bye guys!" over his right shoulder.

The gang stood their motionless with blank looks on their faces till Bakura spoke, "What the hell just happened?"

"I think you may have given him an idea." Ryou replied to his boyfriend.

"And considering where he's headed, I have a pretty good hunch what it is." Yami added.

Once Joey arrived at his destination, he knocked on the door. When it opened, it revealed the younger Kaiba. "Hello Mokuba." the blond greeted with a teething grin.

"Hey Joey…um, what's up?"

"Is your brother here by any chance?"

"Um yeah, he's in the living room reading, but I don't think…"

"Rich boy!" Joey interrupted letting himself in.

"this is a good time; oh boy." the onyx eyed teen said as he shut the door.

The young CEO looked up from his book and saw Joey stand before him, "I thought I heard barking; Mokuba, you know I don't allow animals in the house."

"Oh lay off the dog comments will ya?"

Kaiba placed his book to the side and sighed, "You're not here to challenge me again, are you?"

"Sure am and this time, I know I'm gonna beat ya!"

"Well this ought to be interesting, what is it this time?"

The blond pointed at the other as he said, "I challenge you to a bowling match this Saturday at 2 p.m.!"

There was a brief, awkward silence throughout the room. "You're joking right?" the sapphire eyed teen asked.

"Aww, are you wimping out on my challenge? Oh lemme guess you don't even know how ta bowl do ya?"

"Actually I'm quite a decent bowler, pup."

"Okay then there shouldn't be any problem. So are you in or what?"

"You're not giving me a choice are you?"

"Nope; so what's it gonna be?"

"Fine, I'll humor you pup."

"I thought you'd see it my way. Now here are the rules, we'll play three games, best 2 out of 3 wins. And since I'm confident in my victory, we'll make this interesting. If I win, you'll do whatever I want for two full weeks."

Kaiba pondered on the thought as he rose from his seat. He turned to the puppy and smirked, "Okay pup, but if I win, you'll do whatever I want for one whole month."

The blond shrugged his shoulder like he had nothing to lose, "Pssh deal, don't think I'll be intimidated just because you lengthened your side of the deal." The two Kaiba siblings heard the blond chuckle darkly as he headed towards the door, "Oh I can't wait to finally beat you, Moneybags! You're gonna go down…down…" He stood in the doorway and turned to the older sibling and cried, "DOWN! MUWAHAHAHAHA!"

When the wooden door closed, Mokuba said, "Um Seto, I think Joey's finally lost it."

"Considering how weird he's been acting lately, I wonder if he even had it. But…"

"But what, Seto?"

"I have a feeling that this is going to be an interesting match." the young CEO said with a smirk.

**To Be Continued…**

**Joey (cries happily):**** YES! I knew this moment would come! (Glomps Spirit) Thank you Spirit, I knew I could count on you; I betta go practice! (Runs off in glee)**

**Kaiba:**** You do realize he's going to be highly upset of the outcome right?**

**Spirit:**** I know, but think about it. The more upset he is, the easier it'll be to subdue him..."  
><strong>

**Kaiba:**** …Carry on, Spirit. (Walks away)**

**Spirit:**** I love it when they see things my way. (Turns to the audience) Well folks, I didn't expect this to be so long, but I hope you all still like it nonetheless. Stay tuned because the epic match is coming up next!**


	6. Obsessive Defeat Part Two (Rated T)

**Puppyshipping Drabbles Galore**

**Fic 4: Obsessive Defeat Part II**

**(Saturday Afternoon at the Bowling alley…)**

"Joey, you can't go through with this; please reconsider." Yugi pleaded to his friend who was getting the scoreboard ready.

"No way, Yug; besides, I got dis challenge in da bag."

"You do realize that if my cousin wins," Yami began, "you're going to have to do whatever he wants for a month, right?"

"Please Yami, Rich boy beating me at sports; yeah right!"

"He beat you in that basketball game, dude." Tristan added.

Duke nodded in agreement, "He sure did."

"He didn't even play!" the blond retorted.

"But the guy who did play against you for him did though." the crimson eyed teen replied.

"I didn't know that he was going to get the captain of the basketball team to play me. And anyway, that match didn't count; if ya ask me, he probably chickened out at the last minute."

"He was sick at home with the flu, Joey." Yugi explained.

"Oh please Yugi, that's a loser's excuse."

Just then, the boys heard someone run up to them from behind. They turned and saw that it was Bakura and Marik with their hikaris following after them. "Did we miss anything?" the two teens asked in unison.

"Nope, you're just in time."

"Oh thank God!" the former tomb robber said.

"So are you ready for your match today, Joey?" the British boy asked.

"Yep! I've been practicing for the past few days for this!" the amber eyed teen said in triumph.

"Well good luck to you, Joey." the sandy blond Egyptian said.

"Thanks Malik, but considering that it's five till two, I may have this match already won."

"Now don't go counting me out already, Mutt." The gang turned and saw Kaiba walk in carrying a bowling bag with Mokuba by his side.

Joey grinned at the brunet as he rose from his seat, "Ah, you actually showed up."

"You know Mutt," the sapphire eyed teen began as he placed his bag down, "you remind so much of myself when I know I'm going to win only less convincing."

"Well yuck it up, Rich boy because in this very alley, on this very lane, I'm gonna school ya once and for all!"

The brunet smirked, "For your sake, I hope I learn my lesson."

"Okay, okay, before you guys start, does anyone wanna place any bets?" Bakura asked as he received blank looks.

"I bet $15 on Kaiba." Marik replied.

"That's lame; I wager $20 on the priest."

"Gee thanks a lot for the support, guys!" Joey said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes.

"Yes," Yami said walking up to the devious pair, "you two should be ashamed of yourselves." Then he snuck into his pocket and pulled out his money and whispered, "$30 on my cousin."

"Gotcha." Bakura replied.

"Anyway, are you ready for our match, pup?" the brunet asked.

"I was ready the moment I challenged ya."

"Then let's begin."

"I couldn't agree more." Joey said as he pressed the 'Start Game' button on the scoreboard control box. The gang along with Mokuba headed to the spectator's area behind the dueling duo and sat down. "Now, I think it's only fair that the master bowler goes first."

"Why thank you, mutt."

"Hold on there, Hot Pants, I meant me. Now watch as I show ya how it's done." the blond said as he grabbed his bowling ball and prepared himself for the first play.

"You go Seto, oh and good luck to you too, Joey!" the younger Kaiba cheered.

"Thanks kid," amber eyes narrowed at the three yamis, "at least somebody's rooting for me." They all looked at Joey with astonished looks as he replied, "Yeah, offense!"

Then the blond pup turned his attention to the lane and sighed. _'Here I go; make dis count!'_ Then he pulled back his arm, stepped up to the border of the lane, and released the ball. They all watched as the green sphere rolled down the wood plated lane and struck the middle pin which made them all fall. Joey cheered with glee, "Oh yeah, that's what I'm talkin about!"

The gang cheered for their friend from the sidelines as he turned to the young CEO a triumphant grin, "Whataya think about dat, Moneybags?"

Kaiba nodded with a small smirk, "Impressive to say the least mutt, but now it's my turn."

As the brunet pulled out his bowling ball out of his bag, he heard the blond snicker, "You're pretty confident for someone who's behind."

"Yes well, we'll see how long it lasts." As soon as a new set of pins were placed on the lane, the young CEO stepped up to the lane, pulled out his arm and released the ball. Everyone watched in awe as the blue studded ball rolled down the lane and hit the seventh pin which made it along with eight other pins fall leaving the fourth pin standing.

"HA! Only nine pins, how embarrassing!" Joey said laughing.

"Oh well, second time's the charm." the brunet replied as he waited for his ball to return.

"Maybe we had nothing to worry about." Yugi said as he other hikaris nodded in agreement.

"Who knows, Joey might actually win." Duke added.

"Let's hope." Tristan added.

Mokuba grinned to himself as he watched his brother, _'I wouldn't count Seto out yet…'_

Once his ball returned, Kaiba stepped up to the lane and repeated the same procedure as before. The ball rolled in the same path as the fourth pin and struck it down. The young CEO turned to the other with a smirk, "A spare, what do you say now, mutt?"

"Lucky shot, but it'll take more than luck to win dis match."

"That's funny; don't you rely on luck to win duels?"

Joey gave the other a dangerous glare as his friends chimed, "Oh-h-h-h-h-h-h!"

"Oh it's on now, Rich boy!"

* * *

><p>(Two hours later…)<p>

"Man this match is getting intense." Duke said.

"I know, they're tied one to one and it's their final game not to mention their final frame." Tristan added wiping his brow.

"I'm really nervous about the outcome and Joey's the one bowling." Ryou said.

"The suspense is maddening." Malik added.

"I can only imagine how Joey's feeling right now regardless of his game face." Yugi said.

"What do you think the outcome will be?" Yami asked.

"I think I know…" Mokuba chimed receiving questionable looks from the others.

"You better not lose this, Priest!" Bakura called out.

"Yeah, we're betting good money on you!" Marik added.

"So Mutt," Kaiba said to the blond ignoring the spectator commentary, "it's almost over."

"Yeah it is and as much fun as it been," Joey grabbed his bowling ball, "it's time to end it."

The blond got up to the lane and released his ball. The sphere rolled and hit the fifth pin causing it along with seven more to topple over leaving the first and third pins. As the lane was getting ready for the second frame, Joey grabbed his ball and bowled. The green colored ball knocked down the remaining pins. "A spare, oh yeah!" As the lane prepared a new set of pins, Joey grabbed his bowling ball for a final time and did the same procedure. All eyes watched the ball roll down the lane knocking down nine pins.

"Wahoo!" the blond turned to the brunet grinning like mad, "259 try ta top dat Rich boy!"

"I'll do more than try." the young CEO grabbed his sapphire bowling ball and bowled a strike on the first frame.

Joey huffed, _'I'm not too worried; he's just tied to my second ta last score.'_

"Man if Rich boy gets a spare, he wins." the cone haired teen explained.

"You can do it, priest." Bakura and Marik cheered receiving angry looks from the others. "We're just trying to be good sports." Bakura said in his and Marik's defense.

"Says the guy who's betting on Joey's opponent to win." Yami said.

"Oh like you're so innocent." the spiked haired tomb robber retorted.

"Yami…what's he mean?" Yugi asked in a warning tone.

Yami stammered in fear, "N-N-N-Nothing dear."

At the sound of collapsing pins, the gang turned to the scoreboard and they saw that Kaiba knocked down nine pins with his last ball. "It all comes down to this last pin." Malik announced as the others watched closely.

The brunet prepared himself to bowl his last ball. When he released the ball, it looked like it was going to miss the pin, but inch by inch; it swerved into the direction of the final pin and struck it down. Joey stood there in shock as the board showed that the young CEO's final score was 275.

"Aw man, Joey lost." Tristan said.

"He was so close too." Duke added.

"Poor Joey, I hope he's alright." Yugi said in concern.

"Way to go, Priest!" Bakura and Marik cheered.

"Bakura, Marik, SHUT UP!" Yami, Ryou and Malik yelled at the other yamis.

Yugi went over to his stunned friend with the others following behind, "Joey, are you okay?"

"Don't beat yourself up too bad, man." Tristan said placing his hand on his friend's shoulder.

"He's right, it was a great game." Duke added as the others nodded in agreement.

"Not ta mention, we get to keep our money!" Marik and Bakura said in unison receiving smacks to the head by their hikaris.

"You know guys, I'm actually okay." Joey said to his friends.

"You are?" the gang asked in unison.

"Yeah, I'm a little upset that I lost, but like ya said, it was a great game not ta mention a great stress reliever. I'm sorry that I had you guys freaked out all week."

"It's water under the bridge, pal." Yugi replied with a smile.

"I have to admit Joey," the dice master began, "you're taking this defeat well."

"Yeah well, as the saying goes, the tenth time's da charm." the blond said with a smile as the others groaned in defeat.

"So Mutt, it looks like I win again." Kaiba said to the blond with a smirk, "Time for you to cover your end of the bargain."

"Yeah I know; so what do I have ta do? Wear a dog suit in front of everyone at school for the month or do your grunt work at your company?"

"Of course not; that would degrade and humiliate you."

"Why should you care; you've done it enough times!"

The brunet picked up his bowling bag and walked past the blond, "Why don't we take a little walk, and discuss my terms."

Joey groaned as he followed after the taller returning his rental shoes along the way. _'I gotta bad feelin in da pit of my stomach.'_

As the gang watched the two teens depart, Yami asked, "I wonder what my cousin will make him do."

"It boggles the mind, doesn't it?" The gang turned and saw Mokuba sitting there smiling innocently.

"Uh kid, your brother left." Tristan explained.

"Oh I know; he told me to stay with you guys because there are things that he wants to discuss with Joey that he says my innocent ears shouldn't hear." the onyx eyed child replied with an innocent smile while the others gave him blank looks.

"Don't let this little victory go to your head," Joey said to the brunet once they were outside the bowling alley, "I'll beat you good next time."

Kaiba furrowed his eyebrow at the other, "You are a very persistent person."

"And proud of it!"

"But I must say that persistent yet feisty attitude is rather adorable."

Amber eyes gazed at the other in confusion, "…Say what now?"

The young CEO advanced toward the puppy causing him to back away, "I said that little attitude of yours is rather attractive."

Joey backed away till his back was pressed against the brick wall with a worried look on his face, "Ya know there's this thing called my personal space."

Shimmering sapphire eyes stared lovingly at the smaller, "Do you know what I want from you this month?"

"N-N-No, but I gotta feeling that you're gonna tell me."

"What I want you to do for the upcoming month is to be my little puppy."

"C-C-Come again?"

"Let me show you what I mean." the brunet captured the blond's taunting lips with his own in a chaste, yet amazing kiss.

As Kaiba pulled away from the blond, he saw the other's cheeks turn bright red. Joey turned his head to the side shyly, "L-L-Look pal, it'll take more than sweet words, those…shiny, piercing blue eyes, and those…really hot kisses ta get me to be yours."

"You're absolutely right, puppy," The young CEO leaned in close to the smaller's face and placed small kisses alongside his cheek, "but I have a month to try."

Joey moaned in sweet ecstasy at those small kisses, _'This is gonna be a __long__ month.'_

**The End**

**Joey (screams):**** I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU, SPIRIT! How could you do dat ta me; you hate me don't you?!**

**Spirit:**** Joey, would you calm down?**

**Joey:**** CALM DOWN…CALM DOWN?! How can I after you made me lose ta dat guy, huh?!**

**Spirit (ignores Joey's wailing):**** Kaiba, if you would…"**

**Kaiba:**** I'm on it. (Walks over to Joey and kisses him silent)**

**Spirit:**** Thank you, man.**

**Kaiba:**** (pulls away from the surprised blond) You're welcome, Spirit and it was quite enjoyable wouldn't you agree puppy?**

**Joey:**** (nods slowly without uttering a word)**

**Spirit:**** Well, at least it got him to calm down. Since you've been a great help, you can have him, but don't take too long because you guys are needed for the next story.**

**Kaiba:**** Why Spirit, I'm honored. (Turns to the blond with a loving smirk and grabs his hand) Come along, Puppy.**

**Joey (still dazed from the kiss):**** …Okay.**


	7. My Confession (Rated K)

**Puppyshipping Fics Galore**

**Fic 5: My Confession**

"Yugi, Yugi!" The said teen stopped walking and turned to see his friend running towards him looking quite frantic.

"Oh hey Joey, what's up…?" Yugi was quickly pulled in the other direction by his arm before he even got a sentence out.

The blond pulled him to the stairwell and looked both ways to make sure that they were alone. "Joey, is there something wrong?" the smaller teen asked after catching his breath.

"Yug," Joey turned to his friend with a panicked expression on his face, "I have somethin that I need ta say and if I don't tell someone, I'm gonna explode!"

"Okay first off Joey, you got to take it easy." the amethyst eyed teen said trying to console his friend.

After the blond did a couple of deep breaths, he became more relaxed, "I'm sorry about that pal; I'm cool."

Unaware of the two teens on the stairwell, Kaiba was walking past till he heard someone say, "Now Joey, tell me your secret."

"That sounds like Motou." The young CEO stayed behind the corner and listened to what the two teens were saying.

"Okay Yug, this was really hard for me to admit, but I maybe…um…"

"You can tell me Joey; we're friends. Whatever you say is kept between us, I promise."

"Okay; I'm…I'm…I'm in love with Kaiba!"

There was a moment's silence throughout the area. At the sound of those words, the brunet's sapphire eyes widened in surprise. Then he overheard Yugi reply to the other, "Wow Joey, I was wondering when you were going to say something."

"What you talkin bout, Yug?"

"Well, it's quite obvious that you have feelings for him; even the others figured it out." the tri-colored haired teen explained as the blond gave him an astonished look, "But what made you finally admit it?"

"I dunno; it's just that these past few months, I've began to notice things about him that I really like."

"Things like what?"

"Well, I like how he's able to succeed at everything that he does, how much he cares about his brother, how smart he is, that soft looking brown hair, and you know what I like the best?"

"What?"

"Those sparkling blue eyes; whenever l look into them, it reminds me of how strong and cool he is. Man Yug, the guy gets me goin!"

"If you like him so much, then why don't you tell him how you feel?" Yugi suggested.

"No, no, no, I can't tell him! I mean, it was hard enough telling you."

"But Joey, if you don't tell him, you'll end up regretting it. You'll never feel better if you don't get this off your chest."

"I dunno Yugi; I mean what if he rejects me or laughs in my face. Let's face it, I'm probably not his type anyway." the amber eyed teen said with a sad smile.

"And how would you know that?" the two teens heard someone say.

Joey recognized it anywhere, but was hoping that it wasn't who he thought it was, "Um Yug, please tell me dat was you who just said that."

"Sorry Joey, it wasn't me, but it sounded like Kaiba."

"The one and only," They turned to see the brunet leaning against the wall smirking at them, "how's it going?"

"K-K-Kaiba, w-w-what are you doin here?" the blond asked frantically.

"Oh I was just in the neighborhood." the young CEO answered nonchalantly.

"H-H-How long have you been there; you didn't hear any of that did ya?"

"You mean, how you would say, 'I get you going.'; yes I certainly did. So the little puppy has feelings for me after all."

Joey stared at the taller with his mouth agape as Yugi said, "Well I see that you two need to be left alone so I'll be going now." As the smaller departed, he mouthed to his friend, "Good luck!"

"So," sapphire orbs eyed the nervous blond, "how long was it going to take for you to say something?"

Joey hung his head down, "I dunno; I didn't want you to find out especially this way."

"You actually think that I would reject you if you did tell me?"

Joey looked up and saw Kaiba standing right in front of him staring at him with those eyes he loved so dearly. He turned his head to the side feeling like he was about to cry, "Well, I thought that you hated me."

The brunet grasped the puppy's shoulders forcing him to look up, "How could you possibly think that I would hate you?"

Amber eyes widened, "You don't?"

"Of course not; I mean, why would I hate someone that I love?"

"You love me?"

"Would I do this if I were lying?" Before Joey could even get a word out, his lips were captured by the others. His eyelids drooped slowly as he moaned deeply at the intensity of the gesture. The brunet's lips tasted like sweet cinnamon mixed with coffee. He felt so weak in the knees that he could hardly stand, but he felt the other's arm gently wrap around his waist.

Joey slowly opened his eyes halfway to see the glorious sight before him. He felt his cheeks grow bright apple red, _'Oh God, please don't make this be a dream.'_

After a couple of minutes of mind blowing intensity, the two teens pulled away from each other in need of oxygen. They stared aimlessly into each other's eyes; warm, honey amber met cool, stunning sapphire eyes. "S-S-So does mean that were dating now, Kaiba."

"Only if you call me Seto from now on, Joey." the brunet replied with a loving smile as he placed a chaste kiss upon his puppy's hand.

"Okay then." the amber eyed teen replied sheepishly with reddened cheeks.

"Well then, why don't we get going?" The young CEO reached for the smaller's hand then guided him to the hallway.

As his new boyfriend held his hand, Joey smiled to himself. _'He actually does like me; this has got to be the greatest day of my life! I know that things are gonna change from here on out,'_ The blond enclosed his hand over the other's, _'but as long as I'm with my dragon, it'll be alright.'_

**The End**

**Spirit:**** Hey folks; I hope you all are enjoying these stories so far. If you have any requests, feel free to share! Tune in to my next update and remember to read and review and tell me what you think. Thank you all who have reviewed and favorite this collection!**


	8. Childhood Memory (Rated K)

**Spirit:**** Here's a drabble request from an fan known as Siberia Mueko-aka-Money! I hope this story is to your liking and is what you had in mind, Siberia! (Does the puppy eyes) I REALLY HOPE!**

**Puppyshipping Fics Galore**

**Fic 6: Childhood Memory**

**(Six years ago…)**

One fine spring day in Domino Park, a young boy with long spiked black hair was sitting on a wooden park bench eagerly waiting for his brother, "I wonder what's taking Seto so long?"

Just then, he saw a small white hat with a pink bow fly right past him in the wind. Then he heard a girl's voice cry out, "Oh no, my hat; somebody grab it!"

Mokuba rose up from the bench and ran after the fleeting hat. He reached up to grab the hat's brim, but it easily escaped his grasp. The black haired six year old quickened his pace after the hat and was able to catch it, but then he tripped and slid on the pavement path.

The onyx eyed kid clutched on to the hat's brim as he rose to his knees, but winced in pain. He stood to his feet and noticed that his knee was scraped, "Well that explains why my knee hurts."

Then he saw a little girl with short red hair, wearing a light pink dress with elbow length sleeves run up to him. She stopped to catch her breath as Mokuba held out the hat to her, "Um, is this yours?"

The girl looked up and a smile rose on her face as she reached for it, "My hat; oh thank you for catching it!"

"You're welcome," the black haired child replied with a smile, "my name is Mokuba by the way; what's yours?"

"Oh my name is Serenity; nice to meet you Mokuba." the red head greeted with a smile. Her lime green eyes stared downward and frown came to her face, "Oh, your knee…"

"It's okay; it's just a little scratch."

"No, I mean it's bleeding."

Onyx eyes peered downward and saw the scrape bleed a little, "Oh great."

Serenity lowered her head sadly, "It's my fault for not keeping a close eye on my hat; sorry."

"No, I'm the one who tripped; you're not to blame for my clumsiness." Mokuba said scratching the back of his head.

"Mokuba!"

"Serenity!"

The two said children turned and smiled at who they saw heading their way. "It's my big brother!" The turned to each other with shocked expressions, "You have a brother?" they asked each other in union. "Me too!"

"There you are, Mokuba." Seto said in relief, but with a stern expression on his face, "I've been looking all over for you; do you know how worried I was?"

"You too, sis," Joey added, "I told you to wait for me."

"I'm sorry, Seto; I was just helping Serenity get her hat back."

"We didn't mean to worry you two."

"Well as long as we found you then its all good." the eleven year old blond said the two younger siblings blew a quick sigh of relief.

"Do you two know each other, Seto?" Mokuba asked his brother.

"Actually Joey and I met while I was trying to find you and…Mokuba, what happened to your knee?"

"Oh I tripped on the pavement when I was trying to catch Serenity's hat."

"Just leave it to me Seto; I got it." Joey reached into his backpack and pulled out a small first aid kit. "Let's find a park bench for you to sit on."

Once they did, Joey instructed Mokuba to sit on the bench as he opened the kit. The blond dressed the wound by cleaning it with a peroxide wipe. The twelve year old brunet watched in awe at the other brother's actions. He was amazed at how reliable and handy the blond was. _'He certainly is good at this; he's helping my brother even though we just met. It's actually pretty cute how nice he is.'_

"Okay kiddo, what color bandage do you want?" Joey asked as he threw the used wipe in the trash and rubbed medical cream on the wound.

"Do you have a red one?"

"Excellent choice." the amber eyed kid said as he pulled out a red bandage. He took off its wrapping and stuck it on the other's knee, "How's that feel?"

"Much better; thanks Joey!" Mokuba thanked with a smile.

"Way to go, big brother." the six year old red head cheered as the blond giggled bashfully. "Say Joey, can we all play together?"

"Sure thing sis, that is, if it's okay with Seto and Mokuba."

"Can we, big brother?" the black haired six year old pleaded.

"Sure why not; as long as you're careful."

"Okay; I'll race you to the sandbox, Serenity."

"You're on." she replied as she put on her hat and raced Mokuba to the playground.

"They seem to like each other." the sapphire eyed preteen said as he and Joey walked after them.

"Yeah, they sure do."

"Thanks for helping him out with his knee, Joey."

"No problem; he helped my sister get her hat back, it's the least I can do." the blond replied as he and Seto laughed becoming fast friends.

Later that afternoon, Joey looked at his watch and his eyes widened, "Wow, is it that late already?"

The brunet glanced at the time as well, "Time sure flies when your fun." The older brothers turned to their siblings as Seto said, "It's time to go you guys."

"Aww!" the younger kids whined in unison. "We were having so much fun." Mokuba said.

"Can't we stay a little while longer, Joey?" Serenity begged.

"I know you want to sis, but we promised Mom we'd be home by six."

"Oh okay; you think we could all play with each other again soon?" the red head asked sweetly.

"Yeah can we, Seto?"

"Of course we can," the brunet turned to the other with a smile, "what do you think, Joey?"

"Sounds like a plan!" Joey replied with a grin as the younger kids cheered happily.

**(Present day)**

Kaiba was in his room putting on his shoes when he heard Mokuba yell form downstairs, "Seto, Joey and Serenity are here!"

"Okay, I'm coming!" the brunet replied as he grabbed his keys and headed out of his bedroom passing by picture frame. It held a happy photo of him, his boyfriend Joey, Mokuba, and Serenity when they were just young kids, having fun in the park.

**The End**


	9. Business Meeting (Rated T)

**Puppyshipping Fics Galore**

**Fic 7: Business Meeting**

"Why am I doing this again, Rich boy?" Joey asked the young CEO as they stood in front of a fancy Italian restaurant in downtown Domino.

"Because you told Yami you would since he couldn't make it, so just deal with it. Now come on before you make me late for my meeting." Kaiba said as he walked into the restaurant.

The blond groaned as he followed after the other, "Its bad enough I hafta sit in on this bore fest, but I gotta wear this monkey suit too? Man I hate my life."

Once the two teens were settled at their table, the president of the Ikanawa corporation spoke, "I must say it's an honor to meet the young man behind the success of the Kaiba Corporation."

"I'm honored; it's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Ikanawa." the young CEO replied to the other with a business smile.

The middle aged man peered over to Joey, "And who might this young man be?"

"This is an acquaintance of mine who's filling in for my vice president who couldn't make it tonight."

"Whataya mean acquaintance; we're not even friends." the blond explained to the brunet who huffed in return. Joey straightened his face as he turned to the other company president, "I'm Joey Wheeler; nice to meet you, sir"

Mr. Ikanawa rolled his eyes as he pursed his lips, "…Pleasure."

Joey raised his eyebrow at the man as Kaiba said, "Now that the introductions are over and done with, can we get to the proposal, please?"

"Yes of course; now from what I hear, your company makes millions of dollars in one year alone. Well if both of our companies team up, we can make ten times that much."

"Interesting, but why do you think I should partner up with you?"

"Of course, it's your choice, but partnering up with my company is the smart decision."

The brunet raised his eyebrow at the other, "Just what are you implying?"

"Why, nothing at all," Ikanawa said in defense, "but with all due respect, I've been in this profession for many years and when a good proposition such as these arise, I go for it."

Joey stared at the other in disbelief, _'What's wit this guy; it's like he's tryin ta say that Kaiba's say in dis doesn't even matter.'_

"I understand what you're saying sir, but need I remind you that I became president of my corporation when I was just a child and made it into the company that it is today." the sapphire eyed teen replied in a proper yet annoyed tone.

"That maybe Mr. Kaiba, but despite your flawlessness, you're still young and at risk for making mistakes. I'm just trying to help you before you end up losing everything," A devilish smirk arose on the older man's face, "and I hate for that to happen to one so young yet arrogant."

At that moment, cool water splashed in Mr. Ikanawa's face. He looked up and saw Joey holding out an empty glass which was pointed at him. All of the other customers around them stared in wonder at what was happening. "How dare you, you impudent brat! Do you have any idea who I am?" the older man roared in anger as he wiped himself off with his handkerchief.

Kaiba stared at Joey in shock as he replied, "Look Pops, I don't care if you're the king of England, nobody bad mouths Rich boy in public except me!"

The brunet stared at the other blankly as Mr. Ikanawa said, "I could have you arrested for this, boy!"

"Ya think I care, old man; and another thing, Kaiba may be arrogant, self-centered, rude, superficial, annoying, and always full of himself…"

(Ten minutes later…)

"He also doesn't take losing well, stubborn, walks around thinkin he's better than everybody, always has somethin smart ta say, aggravates me ta no end, doesn't know how ta let things go…"

"I hate to interrupt Wheeler, but is there a 'but' coming anytime soon?" the annoyed brunet asked bluntly.

"And a big pain in the butt." Joey said as Kaiba gently slapped his forehead. "But, regardless of how young and inexperienced you think he is, he's the best thing ta ever happen to Kaiba Corp. He can not only run it properly, but he can still hold a 5.0 grade average despite all the work he has to do. He makes straight A's, he's great with computers and anything business related, he creates the cutting edge in dueling technology, and he still makes time to have a normal life by going to school and taking care of his younger brother. And if you're too stupid and hyped up in your morals to recognize those talents, then it's your loss." the blond explained receiving an applause from the other customers in the restaurant.

"Listen, I don't need someone like you telling me about business." Mr. Ikanawa said sternly.

Joey glared at the other, "Whataya mean like me?"

"Why, someone who hasn't even set foot into the world of business. Listen young man, why don't you go home; this is between those who can actually make a living in this world."

After hearing those words, the blond walked over to the older man with a dangerous grin plastered on his face, "Oh, is dat right?"

"Yes it is; you want to tell me otherwise?"

In a brief second, Joey raised his fist and brutally punched the man in the jaw causing him to fall over on his back. "Man, dat felt good," Amber eyes stared downward at Mr. Ikanawa, "ya might wanna watch what ya say old man, I tend ta get violent when people piss me off."

"Why you little...!"

"Well, I've had just about enough of this." Kaiba interrupted as he stood from his chair and walked over to the fallen president, "I think my acquaintance has made his point, so if you'll excuse us."

The brunet pulled the blond by the arm and headed towards the door till he heard Mr. Ikanawa say, "You're making a big mistake if you walk out that door, Mr. Kaiba!"

The young CEO turned to other with a sinister look in his eyes causing the other to shiver, "My mistake was wasting my precious time with the likes of you. You of all people should know that in this profession, time is money. As for this partnership, I don't want any part of it. Have a nice night."

The middle aged man paled at those words as the two teens left the establishment. The other customers began to gossip silently about the arrogant man's misfortune.

"…Man, I thought we'd never leave; dat guy made me sick!" Joey said as he and Kaiba were riding in his limo.

"Why did you do that, Wheeler?" the brunet asked.

"Because that ol' geezer deserved it; if I embarrassed ya, I'm sorry."

"Not that, I mean, why did you stand up for me?"

Joey sighed, "Honestly, I really don't know. For one thing, dat guy made me sick the moment we talked and the way he looked down on you like that, pissed me off."

The brunet stared at the other with widened eyes. Joey noticed it immediately, "What; just because we're both rivals and can't stand each other, doesn't mean I don't care. Besides, I'm the only one around here that publicly put you down and I'm not gonna let some rude old man change that."

Kaiba stared at the blond for a brief second then began to laugh. "What's so funny, Rich boy?" Joey asked surprised that the other was actually laughing.

"I had no idea that the puppy actually cared for his master." the young CEO said in between laughs.

The blond huffed as he turned to the side with a slight blush across his face, "Tch, yeah right." At that moment, he felt a pair of warm lips peck at his cheek. Joey could feel his face turn apple red at the sudden contact. When the brunet pulled away, the puppy raised his hand to where the other kissed him, "What was that for?!"

"I'll leave you to figure it out, pup." the taller replied with a smirk turning to look out the window.

"Let's just get one think straight pal, you just don't go doin that without a good reason! I mean what's wrong with you? Are you listenin ta me, Kaiba?"

"Yes, I hear you puppy." the said teen replied with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. As the blond rambled on and on in anger, the sapphire eyed teen smiled to himself. _'Yami was right; having the puppy accompany me tonight in his place was a good idea.'_

**The End**

**Spirit:**** I hope you all enjoyed this serious yet hilarious fic! You're probably wondering where Kaiba and Joey are; honestly I don't know. Though I have been hearing a lot of muffled moaning so I have a pretty good idea what they're doing. Even though we know he's enjoying it, pray for Joey; he's gonna need it. Anyway, stay tuned for future updates, and remember to review if you liked it! Requests are welcomed!**


	10. A Creamy Treat (Rated M)

**Puppyshipping Fics Galore**

**Fic 8: A Creamy Treat**

One fine day at the Kaiba mansion, Joey was in the kitchen, busily preparing a snack. On the counter before him, was a slice of strawberry cake on a ceramic saucer. The blond licked his lips at the delectable treat in front of him. "All this needs now is some whipped cream." He grabbed the nearby can of whipped topping and sprayed some on top of his cake. "Okay, time ta dig in!"

As he was happily enjoying his dessert two arms wrapped around his waist which caused him to jump. He turned his head to find his boyfriend smirking at him, "Hello Puppy."

"Seto, how many times have I told ya not ta sneak up on me like dat?"

"A couple," Kaiba answered nonchalantly, "so what are you doing?"

"Well, I was eating a piece of that cake I made. You wanna a bite?"

"No thank you, but you know what would make a great treat, Joey?" the brunet asked.

Amber eyes peered over to the other and noticed his smirk, "Um no, what?"

"A honey flavored puppy covered in whipped cream; I'm getting a craving just thinking about it." Kaiba answered in a rich sultry tone, licking his lips.

"Sorry ta break it to ya Seto, but I'm not on the menu." Joey explained as he turned his attention to his dessert.

That sneaky grin on the brunet's face began to grow as he said, "Aww that's too bad," He reached for the whipped cream can and held the nozzle to the blond's neck, "and I was so looking forward to it."

Joey froze as he felt something light and fluffy touch his collarbone. Before he could even ask his lover what he was up to, he felt the other's warm tongue slowly lick off the sweet, creamy substance. The blond instantly dropped his fork and shuddered at the action, "Ugn…Seto, w-w-what are you doin?"

"Why, I'm enjoying a sweet puppy with whipped cream, of course." Kaiba replied in between licks.

The blond face his cheeks turn red as he frowned at his boyfriend with quickened breath, "Seto, I told ya I-I-I'm n-not on da menu!"

Sapphire eyes narrowed at his flustered lover gleaming with lust, "Oh come now puppy, I can tell that you're enjoying this just as much as I am."

"A-Am n-n-not." Joey uttered between breaths.

"Don't fret dear, I know of a way that'll make this even more enjoyable for the both of us." the young CEO said in a sensual tone.

Amber eyes widened in fright, _'I don't like the sound of that.'_ Joey felt Kaiba release his grip on his waist and watched the other, walk over to the fridge and open it. He watched as the sapphire eyed teen pull out a carton of strawberries and placed it on the counter next to the can of whipped topping. Joey saw his lover's eyes meet his; he noticed a lusty gleam in them. He saw the taller advance towards him causing him to back away, "Now Seto, don't you go gettin any ideas; I mean it! You keep away from me; Seto!"

Seconds later, a set of clothes were spread across the floor. Joey lay across the countertop, completely naked. There was a strawberry placed in between his lips which stifled out any noises that he made. He watched his lover squirt whipped cream on every sensitive part of his body from the head down.

When his work was complete, Kaiba took a minute to examine his masterpiece. There his beautiful puppy laid covered with the sweet white substance completely at his mercy. He grinned at his trembling lover with a hungry look in his eyes. He placed the can down on the countertop and said, "Now, don't you look sweet."

"Mmm…mph…..mmmph!" Joey mumbled with the fruit stifling his words.

Without saying a word, the brunet leaned into the other's sweet mouth and picked up the reddened fruit with his tongue before collecting it in his mouth. Once he was done eating the strawberry, he turned his attention to his captive, "I'm sorry Joey, what was that?"

"You're a real pervert ya know dat?!" Joey cried.

"Yet you still love me." Kaiba added as he licked the cream off each of his puppy's cheeks.

The blond jerked his head to the side, "We can't do dis now!"

"And why not, love?" the brunet asked as he attacked his puppy's cream covered nipple.

Joey felt his heart along with his breathing race as he arched his back. "B-B-Because Mokuba could come in any minute; do y-y-you wanna scar your brother for life?"

The young CEO chuckled, "Oh don't worry about that; Mokie knows what to do when situations such as these arise."

A half hour later, the front door opened and Mokuba walked in. "Seto, Joey, you guys home yet?" he called out. At that moment, the younger Kaiba heard loud moans coming from the kitchen, "Uh, guys?"

"Ah, Seto stop…ah!" he thought he heard Joey cry out in utter passion.

"Now how can I possibly stop when you're this aroused, puppy?"

"A curious kid would go see what's going on," Mokuba said to himself, "but a smart kid would leave before he's scarred for life. Mokuba Kaiba, smart kid." He turned back towards the door and twisted the brass knob which opened the door. "Seto, I'll be over at my friend's house!" the ebony haired kid called out.

"Alright, have fun!" he heard his brother call out before he left.

**The End**

**Spirit:**** Sorry it took me so long to update you guys; I've been trying to work on my other stories and have had total writer's block which I hate. Those who have asked me for requests, they are coming up next. First up is a request from Sakura17865 which I'll post as soon as I can; stay tuned.**


	11. Babysitting (Rated K)

**Spirit:**** Greetings everyone; sorry it took me forever to upload but I got another story for you. This story is a request from Sakura17865; I really hope you enjoy this story. This story introduces a character from Yugioh GX that we all know and love.**

**Kaiba (walks in):**** Hello Spirit. **

**Spirit:**** Hello Kaiba, where have you been?**

**Kaiba:**** Oh just getting to know the puppy…really well.**

**Spirit (rolls her eyes):**** Uh-huh, sure you were. Speaking of which, where is Joey anyway?**

**Kaiba:**** Oh, I don't think the puppy won't be joining us for awhile…or a few days.**

**Spirit:**** …Yeah um, I'm not going to spend my valuable time explaining what that means to the audience so let's get on with the story.**

**Kaiba (smiles innocently):**** Enjoy.**

**Puppyshipping Fics Collection**

**Fic 10: Babysitting**

"Hello Seto!" Joey greeted his boyfriend in a chipper tone while he was busily working on his laptop.

Sapphire eyes peered over to the blond with a suspicious look in them, "What is it?"

"Whatever do you mean, Dragon?"

"Because whenever you greet me in that happy tone of voice, it means you want something."

Joey sighed heavily, "Nothing gets past you. Anyway, I just want a teeny, tiny favor from my favorite guy."

"What is it?"

"Well I was wondering if you would accompany me for a babysitting job this Friday night."

Kaiba furrowed his eyebrow at his lover, "Why do I need to come with you?"

"Well," Joey began as he scratched the back of his head, "I'm going to be babysitting a two year old for the first time and I'm a little nervous about it. So I figured that if you're with me, I'll feel more relaxed about it."

The brunet thought on it for a moment then answered, "Sure why not?"

The blond beamed with happiness, "Really?" He went over and gave his boyfriend a big hug with a huge grin on his face, "Thank you Seto! Thank you, thank you, and thank you! How can I ever repay you?"

Kaiba smirked lovingly as he chastely kissed the other's cheek, "I have a few suggestions."

Joey pouted cutely at the other, "You're so full of it."

"Yet you love me anyway." the taller replied as he and his puppy locked lips.

**(Friday Night at 7:00 p.m.)**

While Ms. Yuki was putting on her jewelry, she heard a knock at the door. She opened it and saw Joey and Kaiba standing on her porch, smiling at her. "Hello Ms. Yuki, my name is Joey Wheeler." the blond said holding out his hand.

The woman smiled as she shook the teenager's hand, "Hi Joey, it's nice to see you again. I'm so glad you were able to babysit my nephew for me while I go to my meeting." Ms. Yuki said.

"Oh no problem; and this is Seto, he's going to be helping me babysit your nephew if that's okay."

"That's fine; the more the merrier, I always say." the female brunet smiled at the taller teen, "It's nice to meet you to, Seto."

"Likewise." Kaiba replied.

Once they were all well acquainted, they headed towards the living room while Ms. Yuki explained, "Jaden is a well behaved and sweet child, so there shouldn't be any problem. Usually I'm the one who is taking care of him since his parents are hardly around."

"Really; why is that?" the blond asked in curiosity.

"They're usually either working late or always out of town. So they suggested that he would stay with me because all that hustle and bustle isn't good for a child. It's not that I don't love having him here, I just wish that they would make more time for him you know?"

"I can understand how you must feel." Kaiba said.

"Yeah," Joey began, "kids need their parents in their lives."

"That's true, but I know my sister and brother in law will understand one day."

Once they were in the living room, Ms. Yuki presented her nephew, "There's little Jaden."

The two teens turned and saw a little boy with brown hair (light brown at the top dark brown towards the bangs), dark brown eyes, wearing a green short sleeved shirt and blue shorts. He was busy playing with his jumbo sized Lego blocks with a smile on his face. "Aww, he's so cute!" Joey cooed.

"He sure is." Kaiba agreed.

Ms. Yuki went over towards the child and picked him up. She walked back over to the two teens holding the two year old in her arms. "Jaden," she said sweetly, "these nice boys are your babysitters. They will be taking care of you while auntie is gone."

Two small chocolate orbs stared cutely at the two teens. The blond leaned in close to the child and smiled, "Hi Jaden, I'm Joey."

Jaden stared at the other for a brief moment then smiled, holding out his tiny arms to him. "I think he wants you to hold him, Joey."

"Aww, come here kiddo!" the blond said as he reached for the child and held him his arms, "He certainly is friendly."

"Yes he is, isn't he?" Ms. Yuki replied with a smile.

Joey turned the brunet, "Seto, you wanna hold him?"

Kaiba shook his head, "Oh I don't want to ruin the cute sight."

"Ah…Ah!" Jaden whined as he held his arms out to the taller.

"I think Jaden says otherwise." Joey added as Ms. Yuki chuckled lightly.

The sapphire eyed teen sighed as he reached for the toddler and held him. He smiled at the child, "Hello Jaden."

The said child smiled cutely at the other then played with his card pendant. They all cooed at the innocent child. "He is so precious!" Joey said.

"Yes he is." Ms. Yuki reached for her cell phone and purse then turned to Joey, "Now Joey, I'll be gone for a few hours. My cell number and emergency numbers are posted on the refrigerator. If you need anything, my cell phone is on. You'll find Jaden's dinner and milk on the counter. Make sure he gets a bath before he goes to bed; there are set of pajamas on his bed."

"You got it Ms. Yuki," Joey began as they both walked to the door, "and don't you worry, your nephew's in good hands."

"Okay, I'll see you two later." The woman opened the door and turned to the child, "You be a good boy for your babysitters, Jaden."Jaden nodded his head as he waved goodbye to his aunt.

"Well, I'm off; goodbye." Jaden's aunt said as she walked out the front door.

Joey walked over to Kaiba who was still holding Jaden in his arms. He bent down to where he could look the child in the face, "So Jaden, what do you want to do?"

The brown eyed toddler pointed to his Lego blocks with a smile. "Alright we'll play with your blocks." The blond said as he and the two brunets headed back to the living room.

**(A few hours later…)**

After Jaden was fed and played out, it was time to get him ready for bed. The two teens took the child to the bathroom. While Joey was taking Jaden's clothes off, Kaiba prepared the bathwater and poured a cap full of bubble bath liquid in the water. Once the tub was filled up with a third of water, the brunet twisted both H and C knobs to the turn the faucet off, "Okay, the water is ready."

"Alright Jaden, in you go." the blond lifted the child and placed him in the water.

Once he was in the tub, Jaden played with the bubbles and splashed all around a bit making the teen lightly soaked, "He certainly does love bath time doesn't he?" the sapphire eyed teen asked.

"Didn't we all at his age?" Joey grabbed the small red washcloth and dipped it in the water before adding soap to it. "Okay kiddo, let's get you cleaned up." the amber eyed teen said as he began washing the child.

While the blond was washing Jaden off, Kaiba noticed some of the child's bath toys in a plastic pail by the tub. He took out a few of them and placed them in the tub. The two year old eagerly began playing with them. Once bath time was over, the tub was drained and Joey picked up Jaden, placed him on the floor and dried him off with a towel while Kaiba went to go get the child's night clothes.

When Jaden was completely dried off, Joey put some lotion on him. Then the brown haired teenager put the child's red pajamas on. Once the child was dressed, they helped him brush his teeth.

After that, they all went into Jaden's bedroom hand in hand. Joey tucked in the child under his navy blue sheets, "Okay kiddo, time for beddie bye."

The child pointed to the bookshelf behind him. The two teens looked at it then back him. "I think Jaden wants to be read to." Kaiba said to the blond.

"Okay, I'll go get a book." Joey went over to the bookshelf and saw one labeled Fairy Tales on the spine. He pulled it out and walked back to the two brunets. "You want this one read to you?" the blond asked the child receiving a nod in return. Before Joey even opened the book, he heard, "N-No."

The two teens turned to the child. "Oh my gosh, he just talked." Kaiba said.

"Now I know how my mom and dad felt when I said my first word." Joey said. He turned his attention towards the child and asked, "What is it, kiddo?"

"D-D-Daddy read it, pwease?" the small child asked pointing to the older brunet.

"Me?" the young CEO asked with widened eyes.

Jaden nodded then turned to Joey, "Mommy, wisten with me."

The two teens looked at each other then back at the pleading child. Warm smiles rose to their faces as Joey said, "Who are we to say no to that face." The blond lied down next to the child and put his arm around Jaden who eagerly snuggled against him, "Let's get on with the story, Daddy." The young CEO shook his head and joined them on the bed, opened the book and began reading.

"And the wolf never bothered the three pigs again, the end." Kaiba read then he closed the book.

"Thank you, Daddy." Jaden said tiredly with a smile.

The brunet petted his head, "Your welcome, kiddo; time for bed now."

"Okay night night, Daddy."

"Good night Jaden."

Jaden turned to Joey and hugged him, "Night night, mommy."

Joey hugged him back and kissed his head, "Night sweetie."

Once the blond got off the bed, the child laid his head against his pillow and snuggled under the sheets. The blond turned on the child's night light and Kaiba turned off the lamp. They walked out of the bedroom and left the door cracked open a bit. As soon as they hit the bottom stair, the front door opened and Ms. Yuki entered her home. She looked up and saw the two teens, "Hello you two; how did it go?"

"It went great; the kid was such an angel. He even said his first word." Joey answered.

"Really; that's great!"

"We just put him to bed before you walked in." Kaiba added.

"Thank you so much for taking such good care of him." Jaden's aunt said as she reached in her purse and gave Joey his money. "Since you two nice boys took such good care of him, can count on your services in the future?"

"I don't mind; I like being with 'our little boy'. What do you think, Joey?" the young CEO asked.

"Sounds good to me;" Joey replied, "the kid's kinda growing on me."

"That's great."

"Well we better be going now." the blond told the woman as he and Kaiba headed for the door.

"Alright; thanks again you two."

"No problem." the two teens replied as they headed out of house to the limo.

**The End**

**Kaiba:**** Me and the puppy as parents; what a great story.**

**Spirit:**** Thanks, I hope Sakura17865 enjoyed it.**

**Kaiba:**** I'm sure she did; I know I did.**

**Spirit (rolled his eyes):**** We all know that you did, Kaiba. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed the story and stay tuned for the next fic which just happens to be yet another request. You'll find out who's in the next update!**


	12. The Most Wonderful Season (Rated T)

**Spirit:**** Greetings everyone! As you all know, Christmas is almost here and to commemorate it, I wanted to feature a Christmas fic just for you! For those who have asked me for requests, I'm sorry for the ****long**** wait! I'm still trying to figure out the plots for them. Rest assure my friends they'll be up soon. In the mean time, enjoy this fic!**

**Puppyshipping Fics Galore**

**Fic 11: The Most Wonderful Season**

**(In Joey's POV)**

It was a cold, wintery Christmas Eve. The gang and I were having our annual Christmas party at the Kame Game shop. The shop was decked out in Christmas decorations; everywhere you looked there was red, green, silver, and white. There was Christmas music playing in the background while everyone was busy socializing, eating, or both.

Everybody was truly having a great time except for me. I've been spending nearly the entire night trying to figure out how to get Rich boy under the mistletoe so I can get a Christmas kiss from him. That's right, I've developed feelings for Kaiba…can you believe it? He usually doesn't do social gatherings especially with me and my friends, but by some miracle Mokuba was able to get him here which helped me out a lot. There he stood in all his prime looking all cool and superior…man, it ought to be illegal to be that hot!

I need to figure out how I'm going to do this. It's just the thought of that Adonis placing those hot lips against mine is messing with my thinking process. Oh I feel all warm inside just thinking about it.

Maybe some Christmas chow will help me think of a plan. Once I get to the buffet table, I gazed at all the delicious food spread out before me. I grab one of the plates and begin to fill it up with lots of different things from chicken to cookies. At that moment, I hear a voice say, "Don't you think that's too much food; even puppies can get stomach aches."

I quickly turned around to see the man of my dreams smirking at me. I put on brave face so that he couldn't see my hidden joy, "For the last time, I'm not a puppy and I can eat as much as want."

"You'll always be a puppy in my eyes, Wheeler."

I rolled my eyes at his comment. Just then, I felt Kaiba grab my arm, pulling me in the other direction making me drop my plate of food, "Hey Kaiba, what's da deal?"

The young CEO didn't answer me; he just kept pulling me till we finally stopped by a nearby door frame. "Whatcha made me drop my food for?" I asked him angrily.

"Believe me puppy, after this food will be the last thing on your mind…hopefully."

I furrowed my eyebrow at him noticing that trademark smirk of his and those shimmering blue eyes gazing at me, "Whatcha talkin about?"

"Hey check out who's under the mistletoe, you guys!" I heard Tristan call out to the others.

I immediately looked up and saw the green plant hanging above us then at Kaiba who was smiling at me. "You all know what that means, right?" Yugi asked receiving a "Yeah" in return from the gang.

I felt my face grow bright red as everyone chimed in unison, "Kiss, Kiss, Kiss, Kiss, Kiss!"

"Well puppy, we can't keep our audience waiting now can we?"

Before I could even say anything, my lips were claimed by the other's lips. I could faintly hear my friends saying "Ooooo" in the background because that hot kiss dulled most of my senses. His lips and mine moved in perfect sync. The smell of his cologne filled my nostrils and his lips tasted like coffee and cinnamon. My heart was beating so loud and rapidly; I was in total bliss.

Unfortunately, we had to come up for air so we ended that awesome kiss; curse you, need for oxygen! When we broke away from each other, I gazed at him with hazy eyes and cheeks as red as cherries. Then I hear Kaiba chuckle then say, "I take it that you enjoyed my little present, puppy."

"Well…it was…alright." I lied turning my head to the side and crossing my arms.

As everyone else went on doing their own thing, Mokuba came up to us with a warm smile on his face, "Wow Joey, you finally got your long awaited kiss from my brother; it's about time."

I stared at the kid with wide eyes as I cried at the top of my lungs, "Mokuba!"

"Oh," I slowly turned to Kaiba who looked like he was clearly enjoying the moment, "so you did want to kiss me?"

I laughed nervously at the question feigning innocence, "Ha, Ha, Ha, don't be ridiculous! Kids these days have no idea what they are talkin bout!"

"But Joey, you begged me to get Seto to come to the party so you could get a Christmas kiss from him."

"N-N-No I didn't!"

"Yes you did, you said…mph!" I covered the kid's mouth before he could say another word. "Say kid, there's some delicious cakes and cookies at the buffet table; knock yourself out." I said softly pushing Mokuba towards the food.

I turned back to rich boy who had glee all over his face. "Listen about all dat…"

"Now puppy, there's no need for you to try and deny it now; it's already out."

"Yeah well, it was worth a try."

"I'm actually quite flattered and you made actually coming to this soiree enjoyable." Then he leaned in close to my face and smiled which made my heart flutter, "Why don't you spend Christmas with me and Mokuba?"

I couldn't believe what I just heard; my dream guy was asking me to spend Christmas with him. "Okay…um lemme make sure I heard you right; by 'you' you mean me, right?"

"Yes, who else would I be referring to?"

"Well, I…I…I…"

"There'll be more kisses where that one came from," I felt his arm wrap around my waist before pulling me closer to him. Those kiss swollen lips formed that famous smirk that made me go weak in the knees, "and I don't mean just under the mistletoe."

"O-O-Okay!" I answered, completely under the brunet's spell.

"I thought you'd see it my way, my little puppy." he replied before claiming my lips in another heated kiss. This truly is the most wonderful season of all!

**The End**

**Spirit:**** Well, I hope you all enjoyed the fic and from all of us to all of you…**

**Kaiba:**** Have a Merry Christmas,**

**Joey:**** and a Happy Holiday!**

**Kaiba:**** (turns to Joey with loving smirk) I know that ****we**** will, puppy.**

**Joey:**** (gets scared and hides behind Spirit)** **Spirit, help!**

**Spirit:**** (takes a huge step to the side) Sorry Joey, but I'm neutral.**

**Joey:**** SPIRIT! (sees Kaiba advance towards him)…RUN AWAY! (runs away)**

**Spirit:**** (turns to Kaiba) Would you go find Joey before he hurts himself?**

**Kaiba:**** (smirks) Oh I plan on it; see you later, Spirit. (walks off to find Joey)**

**Spirit:**** (sighs) Well, I hope everyone has a fun and safe holiday and I'll see you all soon; holla!**


	13. Heated Dream (Rated M)

**Spirit: Hey you guys! Thanks for being patient with me with this collection. I don't want you guys to think I'm slacking off with this collection; it's that stinking' writer's block and I curse it to no end!**

**Kaiba: And for those who she promised a drabble for, she'll get it up when she can and she apologizes for the long wait.**

**Spirit: (turns to Kaiba) Thank you for that, Kaiba.**

**Kaiba: No problem; that's why I'm here.**

**Spirit: Hey where's Joey anyway; he should be…um…feeling better by now, right?**

**Kaiba: He is, but… (points to Joey who is looking from behind the wall)**

**Spirit: (calls out to him) Um Joey, what are you doing all the way over there?**

**Joey: (cowering) Uh, no reason…**

**Spirit: Then come on over; we have to start the story.**

**Joey: Oh I'll help you...from way over here.**

**Spirit: (turns to Kaiba with a suspicious glance) What did you do?**

**Kaiba: (diverts his eyes from Spirit) Nothing…**

**Joey: (cries out from his hiding place) It's a lie, Spirit; he's an animal! Don't believe anything that deceiver says!**

**Spirit: …Okay um, let's just get this story on the roll and we'll talk about this later. (Turns to the audience) Hope you all enjoy this fic!**

**Puppyshipping Fics Galore**

**Fic 12: Heated Dream**

**(In Joey's POV)**

There was a time where I always had great dreams that I would hate to wake up from. Dreams from eating all the delicious food I want without getting sick to becoming a Duel Monsters champion for once in my life. I was in total bliss whenever I fell asleep, but that all changed. How; well let me tell you.

You see there is this rich teen at my school called Seto Kaiba and he is always giving me a hard time. I mean, there isn't a day where we aren't at each other's throats about to kill each other…well, me trying to kill him anyway. What really makes me mad is how he acts like he enjoys giving me grief. As much as I can't stand the fights, the unnecessary dog comments, and the detentions I have to serve because of them, some feelings began to grow in me that I can't explain. By each passing day, they tend to grow stronger to a point to where I actually visualize being with Kaiba in my dreams.

So now whenever I go to sleep, I dream about his long, slender, pianist like fingers running through my hair then slowly caressing my body leaving hot, fiery trails against my skin. I dream about those firm yet soft looking lips kissing mine, claiming them as though they were his. I dream about shimmering sapphire eyes staring at me aimlessly with such devotion in them, that it makes me melt into a puddle of goo.

But nothing compares to the dream that I had last night. I was in my bed preparing for a good night's sleep and to my dismay, a long day of school. As I closed my eyes, I prepared to enter my dream world, not expecting what happened next…

_(Dream POV)_

_I awoke sitting on a king size bed with a sapphire blue colored canopy over top of it. The bed had blue satin sheets and blue satin covered pillows to match. I looked around and saw that the bedroom was lit with blue candles all around. The room was furnished with the best in wooden bedroom furniture. The room also had navy blue carpeting and light colored walls._

"_What's goin' on here?" I asked myself trying to figure out where I was, "I have a feelin' that I'm not in my bedroom anymore."_

_At that moment, I heard a familiar yet sultry voice say, "You're quite right, my little puppy."_

_I flinched at the voice before slowly turning around. When I did, my eyes came in contact with deep, ocean blue eyes. They widened at who I saw leaning against the wall, staring at me as if I was the main course. "R-R-Rich boy?!"_

"_The one and only, Puppy."_

"_How many times do I have to tell ya, I'M. NOT. A. DOG!" I cried out in anger. Then I heard Kaiba laugh which surprised me at first, but made me realize that he thought that I was a joke. "What's so funny?"_

"_How can you say that when you look just like one?"_

"_I don't look like a…!" Just then, I looked in a tall mirror to my right and gasped at the image in it. There I was, sitting on the bed wearing form fitting brown tank top where the tail stopped at my navel and tight brown shorts that hugged my legs. What really got me was that I had brown dog ears and a long, bushy tail and they were moving. "This isn't happenin'; it just isn't happenin'!" I cried out in panic._

_Then I felt my chin being grasped which forced me to look into Kaiba's sapphire eyes. "Oh, but it is." he said in that low, husky tone before leaving a chaste kiss against my cheek. I felt my cheeks grow bright red at the sudden gesture which made him grin and say, "My puppy looks so adorable when he's embarrassed."_

"_Whoa there fella," I began with reddened cheeks pushing away from him, "whoever said dat I was yours? I don't belong to anyone except me, myself, and I, buddy!"_

_I watched as Kaiba's lips formed that trademark smirk of his as he replied, "Well, your precious collar would say otherwise."_

"_Collar, what collar?!"_

"_Why, that lovely accessory adorning your neck, of course._

_I reached for my neck with my hand and felt smooth leather around it. As I lowered my hand, I felt cold metal. "I know that's not what I think it is."_

"_Yes; it's a license that says proves you're my property and where to return you if you get lost." he said like he was my master or something._

"_That's it, I'm outta here!" I said trying to get off the bed till I was pushed down on my back and trapped in between Kaiba's arms. "Lemme up, Kaiba!" _

"_But if I let you up, you may try and run away from me."_

"_That's the basic idea!" I said till I felt my wrists being held down on the bed to keep me from going anywhere._

_I struggled and struggled to break free from him, but it was no use. Then I heard Rich boy say, "There is no use in struggling puppy, you can't escape me."_

"_Kaiba, I'm not playin' with you; lemme up or I'll..." I was interrupted by the other's lips claiming mine. I froze instantly at what he was doing to me. Even if this was dream, I couldn't believe that he was kissing me. My eyes widened as I felt his tongue map out my entire mouth. It even wrestled with mine creating a war in my mouth and he was winning. I began to feel hot and weak at the intensity of that kiss. I also felt his teeth nip at my bottom lip a few times which made me shiver with excitement. Light moans escaped my mouth which made Kaiba deepen the kiss even more._

_After a few minutes of lip smacking action, Kaiba moved away from my mouth and grinned at me. I was completely stunned at what we just did. My lips were swollen and my eyes were widened and hazy. I felt my heart beating loud and fast in my chest. I tried to ask what just happened, but the words didn't come to me. As my mouth opened to talk, no words or sound came out. Just then, I heard my captor say, "So puppy, do you need any more proof that you're mine?"_

_I opened my mouth to tell him that I didn't belong to him, but no sound came out. Kaiba noticed it and said, "Are you still going to deny me?"_

_I frowned as I jerked my head to the side to avoid his gaze. I heard him chuckle dark at me before saying, "Well it appears that my pet is in need of some proper training."_

_At that moment, I felt him release my wrists from his grip. I was about to jump for joy that I was free until I felt cool, leathery material wrap around both of my wrists, tying them together. I looked towards Kaiba, and noticed that he was holding one end of a brown, leather leash in his hand. The other end he used to tie my wrists up. "What the hell are you doing, Rich boy?!" I asked in anger struggling to get my wrists free._

"_You're still treating me poorly; we can't have that now can we?" He yanked his hand holding the other end of the leash backwards, pulling me along with it. I landed in his lap and felt his hand caress my cheek before traveling under my chin forcing me to look up at his smirking face, "In order to properly train you, you first need to learn some discipline. In other words, you must be punished."_

"_Punished; for what?!" I cried out in a panicked tone._

"_For not addressing and not treating me as your master." I saw that smirk of his grow even wider and his sapphire eyes grow darker with lust and greed. I gulped as my body quivered in fear. He leaned in close to my face; close enough for me to feel his hot breath trickling my lips as he talked in a husky tone, "No need to be afraid, my sweet puppy; just relax and enjoy yourself." After those words were spoken, Kaiba captured my kiss swollen lips again and kissed even harder than before._

_After that kiss, he did unspeakable things with my body. He caressed my skin with those large hands of his as if he owned it. He laid his firm, hot lips against everything from the neck down to my hot and throbbing manhood. I couldn't take it; my mind was telling me not to let him take control of me, but my body was saying enjoy him ravishing you. I couldn't help, but moan so loud that it echoed throughout the room. I was in such ecstasy and lust that it filled my very being. _

_We were both practically naked as Kaiba was entering me with his manhood causing me to scream out in painful pleasure. I felt warm tears come to my eyes and fall down my cheeks. He pushed in and out of me so many times that I lost count. I felt like I was on the edge. I had to release, but his hand was wrapped around my member, keeping me from doing it. Before we both reached our climax, he whispered in a husky tone, "Now tell me, who do you belong to puppy?"_

_I was so busy moaning and crying in pleasure that the words had a hard time leaving my mouth, "I...I…I…b-b-belong…" I managed to get out between moans._

"_Say it," he ordered me as he kept ramming into me, "say it out loud for the world to hear!"_

"_I...I...belong…t-to you, Master!" I cried out as we both released together. We both were panting rapidly and loudly with sweat glistening down our heated bodies and our chests covered with my creamy, white liquid._

_Kaiba leaned in close to my face, breathing hard and smiling lovingly at me. He kissed my sweaty forehead and said, "That's my puppy."_

_(End of Dream)_

The next morning, my alarm clock beeped to wake me up, but I immediately turned it off. I was wide awake, laying in bed and staring at the ceiling with bagged eyes and reddened cheeks. Ever since I had that dream it hasn't been easy going to school because every time I saw_ him_, I remember that dream I had. I couldn't even look or argue with him without remembering what he did to me in my dream. Ugh! I gotta find some way to end this torture before I completely lose it!

**The End**

**Spirit: Well, what did you guys think of my fic?**

**Kaiba: I liked it especially when you gave my puppy dog ears and a tail; he looked so cute.**

**Spirit: Well, I'm glad you liked it. What did you think, Jo…ey?!**

**Joey: (laid out on the ground pale and unconscious with his soul escaping him)**

**Spirit: Oh my God, he's dead; Kaiba do something!**

**Kaiba: (smirks) Okay, I'll give him mouth to mouth.**

**Joey: (immediately rises to his feet) I'm better now!**

**Spirit: (sighs with relief) Oh that's good; for a minute there, I thought we may have needed to get an ambulance.**

**Kaiba: (wraps his arm around Joey's waist and smirks at him) Now we can help Spirit continue this collection of our love.**

**Joey: (faints again in Kaiba's arms)**

**Kaiba: (smiles innocently and turns to Spirit) Looks like he's getting used to the idea.**

**Spirit: (groans heavily) Kaiba, just take care of him while I finish up here.**

**Kaiba: Will do. (carries Joey off to who knows where)**

**Spirit: (turns to the audience) Sorry about that folks. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed the story and stay tuned for more Puppyshipping moments to come! See ya!**


	14. Double Trouble (Rated T)

**Spirit: Good day everyone! At last, I'm finally getting a request done and it is for (drum roll)…Nagareboshi-Lover! I just want to take the time to say that I apologize for the terribly ****long**** wait, and I hope you enjoy it, Nagareboshi!**

**Kaiba: So, what is this story going to be about Spirit?  
><strong>

**Spirit: I'm glad you asked my friend. It'll feature you and Joey of course, and a very special guest.**

**Kaiba: Who?**

**Spirit: Why you're Egyptian twin of course. May I present your Egyptian twin, Seth!**

**Seth: (walks in casually) Hello everyone.**

**Spirit: Hey Seth and thank you for coming. Seth this is Kaiba; Kaiba this is Seth.**

**Kaiba (shakes his twin's hand): It's a pleasure to be working with you.**

**Seth: Likewise.**

**Joey: (runs in) Sorry I'm late Spirit, I… (sees the two look-a-likes and cries to the sky) Oh God, there's two of 'em now?! (goes to rock in the corner, repeating) This is a dream…I'm dreaming…THIS IS A DREAM!**

**Seth (furrows his eyebrow): What's wrong with him?**

**Kaiba (nonchalantly shrugs his shoulders) I haven't the slightest idea.**

**Spirit: Um, I'm gonna go and console him; can you guys start the story? (walks over to Joey to help him)**

**Seth (turns to the audience): Okay everyone, we are about to begin the story.**

**Kaiba: We'll know you'll love just as much as we will.**

**Puppyshipping Fics Galore**

**Fic 13: Double Trouble**

"Salutations, my dear twin." Kaiba peered up from his laptop's screen and smiled at his visitor.

Standing in the doorway, was his twin brother Seth. He looked exactly like the young CEO except his skin was a caramel color due to his tan, his hair was a lighter shade of brown, and his eyes were a deeper shade of blue. The Egyptian twin had on casual wear which consisted of black, form fitting slacks, a sleeveless purple shirt, and black leather shoes. He had on gold necklaces, a gold arm band around his upper arm shaped like snake, and gold bands on each wrist. "Hello Seth, it's been awhile." Kaiba greeted.

"Three years to be exact; how have you been?"

"I've been alright and I see you're doing well."

"Yes I have actually."

The young CEO gets up from his desk chair and walks over to his twin, "So what brings you to Domino, Seth?"

"Well, you're emails made me want to visit Domino and I must say it's really changed since the last time I was here. I also can't believe how much Mokuba has grown since the last time I saw him; he certainly was happy to see me."

"I bet he was. I'm glad that you're here because there's a special someone that I want you to meet; he's coming over today."

"Oh, is that the one you wrote to me about in your emails?"

"The very same; he should be here soon so I'm going to go get ready. Make yourself comfortable and I'll be right back."

"Okay." When he twin brother walked out of the office, Seth was about to sit down on the sofa till he heard a knock and a voice at the door, "Seto, you in there?"

The brunet turned around and his ocean colored eyes widened at who he saw. Peering into the home office doorway was Joey who was wearing a red short sleeved shirt, light blue jeans with a rip in the right pant leg, and red sneakers. Seth stared aimlessly at the beautiful person before him, _'Wow, my brother certainly has good taste; he looks so adorable like a little puppy.'_

The blond looked around and saw the taller staring at him. "Oh there you are." A loving smile arose on Joey's face as he went over and gave the brunet a hug, "Hey Seto!"

Seth gave the smaller a perplexing look even though he was enjoying the blond's embrace. Just then, he saw those warm, amber eyes gaze up at him, observing him closely, "Gee Seto, you look kinda different today. Since when do you tan and wear gold jewelry? Did you get contacts or something? Have you been working out lately? Did you dye your hair lighter?"

The ocean eyed teen chuckled at the other as he took his hand in his and placed a chaste kiss against the knuckle. Joey felt his cheeks grow bright red as Seth spoke, "You certainly are a rare beauty; your looks outshines the sun of Egypt."

The touched blond began to gush, "I knew you were a charmer, Seto, but wow!"

"As much as I'm honored to be graced by your presence, I have to confess that I'm not who you think I am."

"Whataya mean by dat?" Joey asked in a confusing tone.

Just then the two teens heard someone say, "Well, isn't this interesting." They both turned around and saw Kaiba leaning against the doorframe smirking. "I'm gone for five minutes and you're already flirting with my puppy?"

"I apologize, but can you blame me; he is adorable." Seth said with a smile.

"No argument there." Kaiba looked at his lover who looked like he was having a mental breakdown. "Is there a problem, puppy?"

"S-S-S-Seto?!" the amber eyed teen stammered pointing at him.

"That's my name."

"Then if you're Seto, then," Joey turned to his boyfriend's look-a-like, still pointing with this index finger, "who's he?!"

"Puppy, I'd like to introduce you to my twin brother Seth. He's visiting from Egypt." Kaiba turned his attention to his twin, "Seth, this is my lover, Joey Wheeler."

"It's an honor to meet you, Joey. Seto has told me a lot about you in his emails and I can see why." the tanned teen said with a charming smile.

Joey turned to his lover with a shocked expression plastered on his face, "Since when do you have a twin brother?!"

"For my whole life." the young CEO replied bluntly with a smile.

"Yeah, but when were ya gonna tell me dat he was an exact copy of you only with a tan, light brown hair, deep blue eyes, and dat he has a passion for gold jewelry?!"

"Oh, it must've slipped my mind." Kaiba replied which made Seth laugh.

Joey groaned heavily, "Now I understand how Yug felt when he met Yami's twin. Though I must admit, it's double the hotness."

Unknown to the blond, the twins exchanged devilish grins with each other, looking as though they were thinking the same thing. Kaiba grabbed his puppy's hand in his and smirked, "Now that the introductions are over and done with puppy, why don't we all have some fun together?"

"Like what; show Seth around Domino or somethin'?"

"I've actually had my share of sight-seeing for one day." The Egyptian look-a-like grabbed Joey's other hand and placed a kiss against it smirking, "I believe what my dear brother means is that the three of us have fun getting to know each other a little better, if you see where I'm getting at."

The wheels in the blond's head as he was trying to comprehend what the twins were trying to say. As he stared at those loving yet lusty smirks that they were both giving him, Joey's eyes widened in shock. He tried to get away from them, but to no avail. "What's the rush, Puppy?" Kaiba asked his lover with a seemingly innocent smile.

"Yes Beautiful, we're about to spend some quality time together." Seth added.

Joey gave them both the "are you crazy?" look, "If you think dat I'm gonna have a threesome with you guys den you're nuts!"

"Now Puppy," Kaiba began as he lightly grasped the blond's chin, forcing the other to look at him. The smirk on his face grew even wider, "you know what happens when you oppose your masters, don't you?"

Joey felt large hands go under his shirt and long fingers play with his nipples then went to caressing his chest which made him moan lightly and quiver. He heard Seth say in a low, sultry voice, "Maybe we should teach him, dear brother."

"I couldn't agree more." Kaiba replied as he captured his puppy's soft looking lips in a hot kiss while his brother attacked the blond's neck with his lips which made him moan heavily.

When his lover pulled away from his lips after a few heated moments of kissing, the blond spoke in between deep, heated breaths, "…C-C-Can…we please…s-s-stop?"

"Stop; right when you're having as much fun as we are?" the young CEO asked with a lustful smirk on his face.

"That's not going to happen, Beautiful." Seth added as he pulled Joey's shirt over his head and threw it to the side.

A nervous smile arose on Joey's face as he noticed the hungry looks the two horny twins were giving him. "Oh no…!" he squeaked in fear.

Downstairs in the living room, Mokuba was about to play his hand held video game till he heard Joey's loud cries echo throughout the mansion, "Guys…please don't…d-d-d-down boys, down! C-C-Cut it out will ya!"

The ebony haired kid shook his head with a grin. "Looks like Joey has a case of Double Trouble." he said to himself with a laugh as he began to play his game.

**The End**

**Spirit: I hope you all enjoyed the fic especially you Nagareboshi-Lover! (turns to Seth) Thank you Seth for coming today.**

**Seth: Your welcome Spirit; it was an honor to work with you, my twin, and that cute blond. **

**Kaiba: Likewise.**

**Seth: Well, I better be going now. Good luck with the rest of the stories and call me if you need me to appear again. (leaves)**

**Spirit: Okay Seth; see you next time! (looks around and notices that Joey is missing) Oh no, where's Joey now?**

**Kaiba (walks up to Spirit and hands her a note): I'm not sure, but I think he left this for you.**

**Spirit (takes the note and reads over it): What does he mean that he's resigning from this collection; he can't do that?! We're nearly halfway in the collection!**

**Kaiba: Now don't you worry Spirit; I found him once, I can do it again.**

**Spirit: How; he could be anywhere!**

**Kaiba: Never fear Spirit because when there's a will (holds up a GPS unit) there's a way.**

**Spirit (stares at Kaiba with widen eyes): You bugged Joey?**

**Kaiba: I only did it because I love him and I figured that he would run away again.**

**Spirit: How did you even do it?**

**Kaiba (smirks): Well after our "alone time", I just slipped the chip in his jeans' pocket when he wasn't looking. With this device, I'll be able to find him no matter where he is.**

**Spirit:…That's terrible…yet brilliant; it's terribly brilliant okay!**

**Kaiba (smiles): Thank you; now if you'll excuse me, I have a puppy to find. (walks off to find Joey)**

**Spirit (turns attention to the audience): While Kaiba is looking for Joey…again, I'll use this time to take any requests and I'll try to get them posted when I can. Until next time, everyone!**


	15. Karaoke Night (Rated T)

**Puppyshipping Fics Galore**

**Fic 14: Karaoke Night**

One Friday night, Joey and his friends were hanging out at the grand opening of a new karaoke club that opened in Domino. The place was spacious with a stage set up like a runway at the head of the seating areas. There was also a juice bar set up at the left side of the seating area where the customers were either socializing or ordering their drinks. On each side of the stage, there were medium sized HD televisions set up on the wall where the lyrics for the songs the customers sung were displayed. There was an area set up by the stage for the MC to operate the music and lyrics as well.

The gang was sitting at a round table which was closest to the runway part of the stage. They were in awe of the sights and the amount of people around them. "Man, can ya believe this crowd?" Joey asked his friends.

"I know it seems like everyone's here." Yugi added.

"Well, they are not calling it the newest hot spot in town for nothing." Tristan said.

"You got that right." Duke added.

"It's good that they're doing a karaoke grand opening tonight to help promote the new place." Ryou said.

"I'll say." Malik added.

"Hey Yug, where's Yami and the Dangerous Duo anyway?" the blond asked.

"Yami told me that they'll be here soon. They just needed to pick something up before they get here." the amethyst eyed teen answered.

"Don't worry Joey, I'm sure they'll get here before you sing." the dice master said.

"I sure hope so; only two more people to go and then it'll be my turn." the amber eyed teen replied with a hint of worry in his tone.

"Relax bro; I'm sure they're on the way right now." the cone haired teen added.

"Yeah so long as our lovers aren't causing trouble for Yami." the British boy said as Malik nodded in agreement.

The others sighed heavily knowing what Ryou said was probably true. "Okay now I'm really worried." Joey said.

Outside the karaoke joint, Yami was driving around, looking for a parking space. After minutes of searching, he found an open space by a street light post. He drove into the space and parked his care. Once the engine was off, he took off his seatbelt and opened his door. As he stepped out, he said, "Okay, we're here."

As soon as he uttered those words, both back doors opened and Bakura and Marik came out each one. As Marik shut his door, Bakura looked into the car through the open door and said, "Okay, you can come out now."

At that moment, Kaiba came out of the opened door and Bakura shut the door after him. "I can't believe you psychopaths kidnapped me!" the brunet said in a heated tone.

"Sorry Seto, but we were short for time and it was the only way to get you in the car faster." the crimson eyed teen replied as he pressed the button on his car key remote to lock the doors automatically.

"Well, at least some fun came out of this." Bakura said with a satisfied smirk.

"And our hikaris said that no good would come from our talents." Marik added as he and his accomplice high fived each other.

"Yes well, at least your "antics" do come in handy sometimes." Yami replied before sighing heavily.

"So why am I at this crowded place instead of at my house?" the brunet asked in an irritated tone.

"Oh come on priest, live a little." the spiked lavender haired teen said as he and Marik ran on ahead.

"Yeah, and considering the entertainment tonight, you should be ecstatic to be here." the sandy blond haired teen added as he and Bakura chuckled lightly.

"What are they talking about, Yami?" the sapphire eyed teen asked his cousin.

The crimson eyed teen grinned as he answered, "Let's just say, a certain someone that you've had your eye on is going to surprise you tonight."

Kaiba furrowed his eyebrow, wondering what his cousin was up to, but he said nothing else. Once the four teens entered the karaoke joint, they noticed Duke standing at the door waiting for them. The emerald eyed teen guided them to the gang's table. As they were taking their seats, the brunet wondered why he did not see his puppy at the table with them. At that moment, his thoughts were interrupted by the MC announcing in her microphone, "Hey, is everybody out there having a good time?!"

Loud cheering and applause echoed throughout the building. As the cheering and clapping died down, the MC continued, "Good; I must say, there is a lot of great talent out there tonight and I'm having just as much fun as you are. Now let's give a round of applause for our next singer."

As the crowd was clapping, Kaiba's eyes widened at who he saw up on the stage. It was Joey standing behind the microphone, looking quite excited. The brunet's lips formed a loving grin, _'So this is what those three meant. I can't wait to see what my puppy is made of.'_

"Alright kid," the MC began, "what is your name?"

"I'm Joey Wheeler." the amber eyed teen replied into the microphone.

"Okay Joey, what are you singing for us tonight?"

"I'll be singing one of faves, "If I Had You"."

"Oh, looks like we'll be having some rock/pop action tonight. Okay everybody, here is Joey Wheeler singing, "If I Had You" by Adam Lambert." the female M.C. announced as the crowd cheered.

As the MC was getting the music ready for him, Joey stared at the crowd and noticed that Yami, Bakura, and Marik made it. What really surprised him was that Kaiba was sitting with his friends. He was surprised at first, but then he smiled feeling more confident about his performance. When he heard the music for his song play, the blond tapped his foot to the beat and took the microphone out of the stand and began to sing with lots of energy,

_So I got my boots on,  
>Got the right amount of leather<br>And I'm doing me up with a black colored liner  
>And I'm working my strut but I know it don't matter<br>All we need in this world is some love  
><em>

Joey walked in front of the microphone stand and strutted down the runway. Once he was at the end of it, he stopped with the movement. As he sung his heart out, the crowd cheered for him, but his friends were the loudest. His body began to sway to the song's rhythm as he continued.

_There's a thin line 'tween the dark side,  
>And the light side, baby tonight<br>It's a struggle, gotta rumble, tryin'a find it  
><em>  
><em>But if I had you,<br>That would be the only thing I'd ever need  
>Yeah if I had you,<br>The money, fame and fortune never could compete  
>If I had you,<br>Life would be a party, it'd be ecstasy  
>Yeah, if I had you<br>Y-y-y-y-you y-y-y-y-y-you y-y-y-y-y-you  
>If I had you<em>

_From New York to LA getting high, rock and rolling  
>Get a room trash it up 'til it's ten in the morning<br>Girls in stripper heels, boys rolling in Maserati's  
>What they need in this world is some love<br>There's a thin line 'tween the wild time,  
>And a flat-line, baby tonight<br>It's a struggle gotta rumble, tryin'a find it_

_But if I had you,_  
><em>That would be the only thing I'd ever need<em>  
><em>Yeah if I had you,<em>  
><em>The money, fame and fortune never could compete<em>  
><em>If I had you,<em>  
><em>Life would be a party, it'd be ecstasy<em>  
><em>Yeah, if I had you<em>  
><em>Y-y-y-y-you y-y-y-y-y-you y-y-y-y-y-you<em>  
><em>If I had-<em>

_The flashing of the lights  
>It might feel so good<br>But I got you stuck on my mind, yeah  
>The fashion and the stage, it might get me high<br>But it don't mean a thing tonight_

As this part of the song was sung, the lights began to flash around Joey which made the crowd grow louder. As the music slowed down, the lights stopped flashing around the blond and there was a spotlight on him as he sung the next part.

_That would be the only thing I'd ever need  
>Yeah if I had you,<br>The money, fame and fortune never could compete_

The music's beat picked up again and the lights flashed around Joey again. As the energy picked up, so did the amber eyed teen's harmonious voice. The entire audience was really hooked on his singing.

_If I had you,  
>Life would be a party it'd be ecstasy<br>Yeah if I had you  
>Y-y-y-y-you y-y-y-y-y-you y-y-y-y-y-you<br>If I had you_

_That would be the only thing I'd ever need_  
><em>Yeah if I had you,<em>  
><em>The money, fame and fortune never could compete<em>  
><em>(Never could compete with you)<em>  
><em>If I had you, life would be a party, it'd be ecstasy<em>  
><em>(It'd be ecstasy with you)<em>  
><em>Yeah if I had you<em>  
><em>Y-y-y-y-you y-y-y-y-y-you y-y-y-y-y-you<em>

_If I had you._ As Joey sung those final four words, he pointed at the audience with an adoring smile on his face. The crowd was cheering and clapping so loudly for him that they did not even pay attention to who the blond was actually pointing to. Joey gave a bow to his adoring fans before he put the microphone back into the stand. "Now that was some killer singing; am I right, people?!" the MC said into her microphone receiving cheers and applause in return.

As the blond walked off the stage, the MC was announcing that there was going to be a ten minute break before the next singer would come to the stage. He walked over to his table and asked the gang, "So, what did you guys think?"

"You were really awesome, Joey." Yugi answered with a smile.

"Indeed; that was some performance." Yami added.

"Man dude, we may need to cut you a record deal." Tristan said as the others nodded their heads in agreement.

"Aw, shucks." Joey noticed that his crush was no longer sitting at the table, "Hey, you guys know where Kaiba went?"

"Yeah, he stepped out a couple minutes after your performance." Malik answered.

"He told us to tell you to meet him outside after you were done." Marik added.

"Oh okay; I'll see you guys later." the blond said to his friends before heading out of the club.

The three yamis smirked at each other as their hikaris, Tristan, and Duke gave them a puzzling look. "Um Marik, Kaiba didn't say that." Ryou said.

"Oh, I know."

The others pondered on the thought and they all realized what the yamis were smirking about. "Oh you guys are so bad." Duke said with grin.

"We know."

"From that look on the priest's face during Blondie's performance, a certain someone's getting some action tonight." Bakura added.

"Kura!" Ryou said with a slight blush on his face.

"What it's true, Hikari." the look-alike replied as the others nodded in agreement.

When Joey got outside, he looked around for Kaiba till he spotted the brunet leaning his back against his black limousine. The sapphire teen looked up and saw his puppy running towards him. He smirked, "What took you so long, basking in the lime light?"

"Yeah something like that; I was surprised to see you here tonight."

"Well, I didn't have a say in the matter."

"Yami had the disaster duo kidnap you, huh?" Joey asked in realization.

The young CEO nodded, "Pretty much, but I'm glad that they did. You have an incredible voice; I loved your performance."

Joey felt his cheeks grow red and his heart skip a beat at the compliment. He sheepishly ran his hand over his blond hair, "Gee, thanks; I'm glad you liked it."

Kaiba smirked lovingly as he took Joey's hand in his and leaned in close to him. "And I couldn't help, but notice that you were eyeing me while you were singing." The brunet said in a sultry tone.

The blond's eyes peered downward as he shyly replied, "Maybe I was."

At that moment, Joey's chin was lifted so that his amber eyes met, cool, sapphire ones. "If that's the case, then you already have me." the suave brunet said as he captured the blond's lips with his. Joey's amber eyes widened for a brief second before his eyelids drooped shut. He could feel their tongues raging war against each other in his mouth. He felt so heated from that kiss that he felt his knees buckle.

After a few passionate kissing moments, they pulled away from each other, gazing in each others love filled eyes. "Kaiba, I…" Joey was interrupted by the other's slender finger being placed against his lips.

"Why don't we finish this conversation at my place; what do you say, my talented puppy?" the sapphire eyed teen offered.

"O-O-Okay," the blond said lovingly before a thought crossed his mind, "wait, I should probably let my friends know I'm leavin."

"Oh, I don't think you need to worry about that." the brunet replied with a grin as he opened the door to his limo, "After you."

"Okay, if you say so." Joey said as he got into the limo with Kaiba following after him.

**The End**

**Spirit:**** Well I hope you all enjoyed this fic. I've always wanted to do a Puppyshipping story featuring "If I Had You" and now I have.**

**Kaiba:**** I don't blame you, it fits my puppy and I so well.**

**Spirit:**** That it does. (realizes that Kaiba is here) Hey wait a sec, I thought you were looking for Joey?**

**Kaiba:**** I was and I did.**

**Spirit:**** Okay, so where is he?**

**Kaiba:**** Oh he's…indisposed at the moment**

**Spirit:**** (furrows eyebrow) I know I'm gonna regret asking this, but what does that mean?**

**Kaiba:**** (smiles innocently) Oh I had to "punish" him for running away from me, so he's taking a little nap at the moment. Don't worry Spirit, I don't think he'll be trying to escape any time soon.**

**Spirit:**** I'm more worried about his well-being.**

**Kaiba: ****He's fine; he won't be able to walk for the next three days, but he's fine.**

**Spirit:****…Okay, (turns to the audience), well you readers out there stay tuned for more Puppyshipping fun coming at ya.**

**Kaiba:**** And the puppy and I will not disappoint our fans.**

**Spirit:**** That is if your puppy is willing to go through with this.**

**Kaiba:**** Well, if he needs anymore 'persuasion', I'll handle.**

**Spirit:**** …That's what worries me.**


	16. Dare (Rated T)

**Puppyshipping Fics Galore!**

**Fic 15: Dare **

At 11:00 p.m. Friday night, a few loud knocks were heard at the front door of the Kaiba mansion. Mokuba put down his video game, got off the couch, and headed towards the door to answer it. Once he opened it, his eyes widened at who he saw. It was Joey who was brought to the door by one of the mansion's security guards who was currently gripping the blond's arm. "Hey Mokuba, how you doin'?" the amber eyed teen asked with a nervous smile.

"Um…I'm fine, Joey." The younger Kaiba looked up at the guard perplexed as he asked, "What happened?"

"I found this kid sneaking around on the grounds, sir." the guard explained.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" The three looked up and saw Kaiba walking down the stairs, smirking at the sight before him.

Joey groaned heavily as he rolled his eyes, _'Here we go...'_

"I apologize for disturbing your night Mr. Kaiba, but I found this punk sneaking around the residence."

"Watch it, pal; I'm not afraid to hurt a guard, alright." the amber eyed teen said in a smart alleck tone.

"I think that you should watch your tone Mutt because I could have you arrested for sneaking around on my property." the smirking brunet said.

"Arrested; aw come on, man!"

"Seto don't do that; I'm sure Joey has a perfect explanation for this." Mokuba stared at his brother with his dangerous, pleading puppy dog face, "Please don't have him arrested."

"Yeah, please don't; I'm too pretty to go to jail."

Kaiba groaned in defeat, "Fine, I guess I can at least hear him out." Mokuba and Joey sighed heavily with relief as the young CEO said to the guard, "I'll take it from here; return to your post."

"Yes Mr. Kaiba; have a nice night." the guard said as he released the blond and shut the door behind him as he left.

Once the guard was gone, Joey stared at the two siblings as a shaky smile arose on his face. "So...um, you guys are probably wondering why I'm here." the blond said trying to produce small talk.

Kaiba crossed his arms as he furrowed his eyebrow at the other, "It crossed our minds."

The blond pulled out his cell phone and set it on camera. Then he handed it to Mokuba who looked really confused as to why Joey gave him the phone. "Kid, I need you to take a picture for me."

"What for?" the perplexed child asked.

"Unbelievable Wheeler, you sneak around on my property and now you're ordering my brother to…!"

At that moment, the brunet was interrupted by Joey gripping his shoulders and staring at him oddly. "Look what I'm about to do is not somethin' that I wanted to and please don't have me arrested or publically humiliated for it later!" the amber eyed teen begged.

"What are you talking abo…mph!" Kaiba was silenced by the blond crushing his lips against his. His cerulean eyes widened in shock at what the other was doing to him. He was so preoccupied with what Joey was doing to him that he didn't even hear Joey's cell phone click or the flash of the camera go off.

"Oh…my…God." Mokuba said with mouth agape while witnessing what the blond was doing to his brother.

After a couple of minutes, Joey pulled away from the stunned brunet and turned to the younger Kaiba and said, "Did you get the picture, Mokuba?"

"Huh…oh yeah, I did." the ebony haired child replied as he handed the blond his phone back.

"Thanks kid; I'll explain this later, but I'm gonna head back to Yug's before your brother comes to. Later kid."

"…Bye Joey." the younger Kaiba said as the taller went out the front door and closed it behind him. "Wow, I never thought I'd see that." He looked up at his brother who still looked incredibly stunned at what just happened to him. Mokuba shook the taller's arm to try and snap him out of his stupor. "Um Seto, are you okay?"

"Mokuba, what just happened?"

"Um, Joey planted a big, wet kiss on you and then ran off before you came to?" the younger sibling replied.

"Yes, that I thought." Just then, a sly smirk arose on the brunet's face as his cerulean eyes darkened. "Say Mokuba, do you know where he ran off to?"

A worried look arose on the ebony haired kid's face. _'Uh-oh, Seto has that insidious look on his face again.' _"Um…well, he said that he was going to Yugi's house."

"Good to know." Kaiba walked over to the coat rack and grabbed his white trench coat and put it on. Then he grabbed his keys from the nearby coffee table and reached for the doorknob. Once his hand was on it, he turned to his brother and said with a seemingly innocent smile, "I'll be back in a little while, Mokie."

When his brother went out the door, Mokuba sighed, "Oh boy, I think I may have dug Joey's grave."

**(At the Kame Game Shop…)**

"I can't believe you guys dared me to do dat?!" Joey yelled at Bakura and Marik.

"Chill out Blondie, it was just a little dare." the former tomb robber said as though the situation were nothing.

"And besides, this is such a cute pic of you two." Marik added grinning at the photo on Joey's phone.

"Do you two not realize dat your "little" dare almost made Rich boy throw me in jail?!"

"But he didn't." Bakura said as Marik nodded in agreement.

Joey groaned heavily, "God only knows what he'll do ta me after that stunt."

"Yeah, you're pretty much dead meat." Tristan said.

"Sure are." Duke added.

"Yeah thank you." the blond replied in a sarcastic tone.

"Couldn't you guys have given Joey a more reasonable dare instead?" Yugi asked the dangerous duo.

"Please Aibou; the word _reasonable_ is not in their vocabulary." Yami added bluntly.

"Joey on behalf of our boyfriends," Ryou began, "Malik and I are sorry for the trouble they almost got you in."

"Yes, and I'm sure they'd agree with us." Malik said eyeing them with narrowed lavender colored eyes.

"Well Hikari," the sandy blond yami began, "it's not like we didn't give him anymore options."

Joey stared at the yamis like they grew two heads, "You guys call daring me to spend 10 minutes in the Shadow Realm or touching dead rats, options?!"

Bakura shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly, "Why not, Marik and I do it all the time."

"And you wonder why people think you guys are insane!" the blond exclaimed in anger.

"Okay, you know your sarcasm hurts." Bakura said as though his feelings were really hurt as his partner in crime nodded in agreement.

Joey groaned heavily with grief as Yami walked over to him, placing his hand on his shoulder trying to console his troubled friend. "Don't worry Joey, the rest of us feel your pain."

"Thanks Yami."

"And if you're lucky, I'm sure Kaiba will forget that it ever happened." the crimson eyed teen said with a reassuring smile.

"Okay, now I know I'm doomed." the blond said as he lowered his head in defeat.

At that moment, the gang heard a knock at the door. "Now I wonder who that could be at this time of night." Ryou wondered.

"I dunno, but I'll go see who it is." Yugi replied as he got up and headed towards the door.

Once the tri-colored haired teen opened the door, his amethyst eyes widened at who he saw standing behind it. It was Kaiba wearing his white trench coat, black t-neck sweater, black pants and black boots. He had that trademark smirk of his plastered on his face as well. "Good evening, Motou." he greeted.

A seemingly innocent smile arose on Yugi's face as his eyes diverted to the inside of his home. "Oh we have company, hello Kaiba! What brings you to my home?!" he cried inconspicuously to let his friends know that the brunet was here.

After that was said, the young CEO could've sworn that he heard loud movement and thumping coming from the inside. He furrowed his eyebrow at the smaller teen who was looking at him as though nothing was going on, "…Motou, I'm standing right here; you don't have to yell."

"Oh I'm sorry; I just wanted to let my guests know that you were here." Yugi said with a nervous laugh not convincing the other at all. "So, what brings you to my neck of the woods?"

"Well I seemed to have misplaced a blond puppy at your house." the brunet replied as he walked past Yugi and entered the house uninvited.

Yugi looked back at the brunet before sighing and shutting the door, "Oh do tell…"

As the amethyst eyed teen followed the other, he heard him ask, "So, where's the rest of your dork squad?"

"Oh, they're just in the living room, hanging out." Yugi answered.

"Yes, I bet." Kaiba added in a sarcastic tone, not at all convinced.

Once the two teens stepped into the living room, they saw the gang on the carpeted floor playing cards. Kaiba furrowed his eyebrow in suspicion at the scene as Yugi gave a shaky chuckle. "You got any 3's, Malik?" Duke asked the sandy blond haired teen.

Malik shook his head, "No, go fish."

As Duke reached for the card at the top of the deck, they all looked up and saw Yugi and Kaiba standing there. "Hey it's Rich boy." Tristan said as though he was surprised.

"Good evening Kaiba; we're just playing some cards." Ryou added.

"Yeah we may even play some strip poker next; you want in, priest?" Bakura asked with a grin.

"I'll pass on your offer, thank you." Kaiba replied. His cerulean eyes looked around and he noticed that someone was missing. "Aren't you geeks missing someone; someone who's blond, loud, and obnoxious?"

Joey gritted his teeth in anger as he muttered under his breath from his hiding place, '_Why dat no good…!'_

"Oh you mean Joey; he's uh…uh…" Yami said, diverting his eyes towards the others hoping that they would come up with a good lie.

"He's sick!" Tristan answered suddenly.

"Yeah, he had a really bad stomach ache. It was so bad, that he couldn't even eat anything." Duke added on to the lie.

"So we thought it would be best that he go home and get some much needed rest." Ryou added as the others nodded in agreement.

"Oh really," Kaiba began, "well let me ask you all another question, how gullible do you think I am?"

Bakura shrugged his shoulders as he answered, "We were hoping a lot."

"Kura!" the British boy said to his lover.

"Well its true." the former tomb robber uttered bluntly.

The cerulean eyed teen crossed his arms getting really impatient. "Where's the mutt?" he asked receiving no answers, just awkward looks from the gang. At that moment, a small smirk arose on his face as an idea came to mind. Then he said aloud, "Well I don't blame him for running away from his master like the frightened little puppy dog he is."

"If you call me a damn dog one more time, I'll kick your ass you no good rich boy!" Joey cried in anger at the top of his lungs as he shot up from behind the shop's counter. As soon as he realized that he exposed himself to the young CEO, he tensed up, "Whoops…"

The smirk on the brunet's face grew wider as he said in a smug tone, "I figured that's what it took to get you out of your hiding place."

"Dang it!" the blond said loudly as he walked from behind the counter.

"We could've figured he'd do that." Bakura said bluntly.

"Shut up!" Joey said to the former tomb robber before turning his attention to the brunet. "Look Kaiba, before you say anything, I just wanna let ya know, that it's was all their fault." the amber eyed teen said pointing at the dangerous duo.

Bakura and Marik looked at the blond flabbergasted as the young CEO spoke up, "All I know is, whoever is at fault," his trademark smirk grew wider, "needs to be punished."

"I agree wit ya 100% Rich boy." Joey said as he patted the brunet's shoulder, "Just go easy on 'em."

"I'll try, but there are no promises."

Just then, Joey felt the taller grab his wrist and pull him towards the door. The gang looked on in confusion and worry at what was happening. "Kaiba, let go of me; what do ya think you're doin'?!" the blond exclaimed in anger.

"I think I'm taking you home with me so that I can punish you." the young CEO replied calmly.

"Me; why me?! Bakura and Marik are the ones who dared me to plant a wet kiss on ya!" the blond exclaimed.

"Now Blondie, don't go taking your sexual frustrations on us." the former tomb robber said.

"Yeah, if you didn't want to do it then you could've just said so." Marik added.

Joey growled at the dangerous duo as the rest of gang face palmed and sighed heavily in defeat. "Well, now that that has been settled, let's go, Wheeler." Kaiba said.

"Seriously dude, I don't like being pulled and…um…!"

"Look puppy," Joey squeaked in fear as he noticed the dangerous aura behind that smirk on Kaiba's face. A panicked smile arose on the blond's face as the taller continued to speak, "that little stunt of yours has left me really horny and I'm this close to doing you right in front of these geeks. And another thing," At that moment, the brunet took the blond's breath away by capturing his soft lips in a sudden yet searing kiss. Joey's amber eyes widened at the sudden action as he felt the taller nibble at his bottom lip before attacking his lips again. He was feeling really hot and he lost all sense of reason.

The gang stared with mouths agape as they watched Kaiba practically swallow Joey's face. Yugi's, Ryou's, and Malik's faces grew bright red at the scene. Tristan fainted from the shock of his best friend being kissed by his rival. The loud thud he made immediately snapped Duke out of his shocked stupor and he tried to get the other to wake up. "…Damn!" Bakura said with a huge grin on his face.

"I couldn't have said it better myself." Marik said with an amused grin.

"…Well I certainly did not see that coming." Yami said.

After a few moments of mind blowing kissing, Kaiba pulled away from the blond and smirked at the condition that the other was in. Joey's amber eyes were completely hazed over, his lips were swollen and glistening, and his cheeks were bright apple red. The puppy was completely stunned by the brunet's action that he couldn't even speak let alone yell at the other. "That's how you properly kiss someone, Puppy. Now, why don't we get going?"

"…Kay." the dazed teen replied as he let the brunet pull him along towards the door.

Before the two teens left, Kaiba turned to the amazed gang and said with a sly smirk, "Oh and don't you geeks bother waiting up for him either because he won't be back tonight."

When the door closed, Yugi was the first to speak up, "Everyone did see that right?"

"If you mean Kaiba planting a kiss on Joey and taking him back to his house to do God knows what to him, then yes." Duke replied while fanning the passed out cone haired teen with a fan.

"Whoo, the priest is gonna get some tonight!" Bakura said grinning madly.

"Who knew he had it in him." Marik added.

"Joey is going to be okay, right?" Ryou asked with a hint of worry in his voice.

"I hope so." Malik answered.

"I'm sure that Kaiba won't be "too" hard on him." Yugi said in a reassuring tone.

"That depends on what angle you're looking at, Aibou." Yami added.

"Let's all bow our heads in prayer for our buddy's safe return." the dice master replied as the rest of gang lowered their heads and prayed for the blond's well being.

**The End**

**Spirit: **** I hope you all enjoyed reading this drabble as much as I enjoyed writing it! I've been meaning to write it for awhile.**

**Kaiba**** (turns to Joey with a loving smirk on his face): Why puppy, I never knew that you were so bold.**

**Joey:**** In case you weren't listening Rich boy, I was forced to do that. And what's with you practically swallowing my face at the end?!**

**Kaiba:**** Oh you liked that, huh? (moves closer to the blond) I can do it again if you want.**

**Joey (moves away from the other in fear):**** Don't you dare come near me, you animal!**

**Spirit:****Joey isn't it about time that you stop being in denial; we all know that you love him.**

**Joey:**** I DO NOT LOVE THAT PERVERTED RICH BOY, SPIRIT!**

**Spirit:**** Joey, I have a whole audience full of readers that will back me up on this.**

**Joey:**** Well it's not true; damn! (stomps off in a huff)**

**Kaiba:**** He is so in denial.**

**Spirit:**** You got that right.**

**Kaiba:**** But that's just another one of his charming qualities.**

**Spirit:**** Boy, you have it bad.**

**Kaiba (grins):**** Can you blame me?**

**Spirit:**** (laughs) I guess not. (turns her attention back to the audience) Anyway, I hope that all of you faithful readers stay tuned for the next fic. Who knows, it may be a request. Till then, keep it real and keep your eyes peeled for future updates!**


	17. My Slave for Eternity (Rated M)

**Spirit:**** Welcome back to my Puppyshipping collection my fellow readers! This fic coming at you is a request from Misty Dusk Dark aka Misty. Now this story is a little darker than what I usually write, so I really hope that Misty and my other readers enjoy it! Alright then, let's get on with this fic!**

**Puppyshipping Fics Galore**

**Fic 16: My Slave for Eternity**

Loud, creaky footsteps echoed throughout the dimly lit and deserted hall. A tall, dark clad figure was walking along the corridor towards his destination. Once he arrived at a finely crafted wooden door, he held out his hand as though he was going open it, but the door flung open by itself.

As the tall figure walked in, the sight before him made him smirk with anticipation. In the room, there was a blond haired teen sitting on the bed with his knees huddled together to his chest and his face buried in them. He was wearing a slightly tattered short sleeved shirt and jeans ripped at the knees. The bed that he was sitting on was facing the opposite wall, where the light of a white full moon shined through the large glass window. This boy's bare ankle was currently chained to the bed's front leg in a thick, metal ankle brace.

At that moment, the teenager heard the door shut loudly. He jerked up from his position and saw his brown haired captor staring at him with those cold, sapphire eyes, and that predatory grin on his face. "For a minute there, I thought that I was going to have to force you awake." he said in that low, yet taunting tone.

"How long are you gonna keep me here; I've been in this room for days! I want to go home, so just let me go already!"

"How many times must I explain it," Seto asked he appeared behind Joey, out of nowhere, "you are home." he said in the blond's ear.

Joey screamed as he abruptly turned and saw the taller behind him. He scurried towards the end of the bed, with fear clouding his amber eyes. This sudden reaction didn't phase the brunet one bit; it only excited him more. "W-Why won't you let me leave? I hate being alone in this room all the time; I can't take it anymore!" Joey cried out in an angry yet saddened tone.

Just then, the amber eyed teen felt the taller firmly grasp his chin forcing him to look into those icy, blue orbs. Then he heard the other say in a cold tone, "A slave doesn't need to worry over trivial tings. I don't care how you feel; you'll stay here as long as I want you to. As I've told you countless times, you are my slave for life; everything down to the very last strand of hair belongs to me."

Joey felt warm tears come to his eyes and fall down his cheeks as he lowered his head in defeat. A grin arose on the brunet's face as he said, "Now that you understand, why don't I get on with my dinner?"

Amber eyes widened at the request as he tried to move away from the other, "Please don't; I hate it when you do that !"

He felt Seto's grip on his chin tighten which made him stare at the other's face. "That resistance of yours is getting rather bothersome. I think it's time I teach you yet again, who is in charge here."

At that moment, Joey noticed Seto's blue eyes grow ruby red. As he continued staring in them, he felt his will power begin to falter. A strange feeling came over him that took control of his very being and sense of self. His amber eyes became lifeless and his struggling ceased. When Seto saw that his captive was bending to his will, he released the other's chin and his grin grow wider. "Now then my little slave, it's time for my dinner." he repeated as his sharp, white fangs began to appear.

"Yes Master," the blond replied in a monotone voice as he took off his shirt. Joey's bare yet lean chest revealed reddened bite marks like the one on the side of his neck. "my everything is yours."

The sadistic being chuckled darkly as he replied, "Now that's more like it." Before he was about to attack his slave's appetizing flesh, he became mesmerized at how exquisite the teen looked in the moonlight. Another need arose in him beyond just drinking the other's blood. "Is something wrong, Master?" Joey asked his captor.

"I think that I should savor the appetizer before getting to the main course." Seto replied with a lust fill grin as he caressed the smaller's cheek.

"Whatever you want is yours, master." Joey graciously offered.

"What a good slave you are when you are being obedient." The brunet leaned in towards Joey's ear and whispered in a low, husky tone, "Now strip for your master."

Joey obeyed Seto without a second thought and began to take off his jeans and his boxers. When he was finished, he noticed the taller leering at him with those sapphire colored eyes of his. "Are you pleased, Master?"

"I'm more than pleased, my little slave." the ecstatic brunet replied as he began to strip himself of his clothes except for his pants. "Now we can really get on with the feast."

Loud pants and cries echoed throughout the room as Seto had his way with the blond. Joey's hands clutched onto the sheets above him for dear life as he felt the other caress his body with those large, cool hands. One of those hands was playing with his hardened nipples while the other was stroking his hardened member. Seto could hear pleasurable moans emitting from Joey's mouth which made him purr with excitement. His sapphire eyes took in the sight before him. Watching the teenager bend to his will and desire tickled his sadistic nature. "You're enjoying this, aren't you my little slave?"

Joey nodded as he stared up at the taller with hazed over amber eyes, "Y-Y-Yes Master." he said between heated pants. At that moment, the blond could feel the urge to release his essence. After Seto stroked Joey's member a few more times, white creamy liquid spewed out from the tip of his hardened length. The blond's cum got all over the brunet's hand. The fanged male simply brought his hand to his lips and licked it clean as though he were a cat.

Once he was finished, Seto licked his lips as he gazed at his little morsel. A predatory grin arose on his face as he said, "That was truly appetizing, but now it's time for the main event."

Joey immediately rose up from the bed and began to undo the taller's pants. Once he was done, he pulled out Seto's hardened length and held it in his hands. The brunet chuckled at the sight, "A little anxious, are we?"

"I just want to pleasure you for a change." the vampire's obedient slave answered in between licking and sucking the taller's member.

Seto grinned as he lifted the other's chin up. Joey stared at him with a distant look in his eyes and a drip of saliva was falling from the corner of his mouth. The vampire smirked at the pleasurable sight, "While I admire your enthusiasm, I'm the one giving pleasure here."

Joey lowered his head slightly, "Forgive me Master; I had no right to do that without your permission."

"Don't fret about that; I rather liked it, but now it's my turn." Seto added as he lifted the smaller's chin high enough so that he could kiss him.

A couple of minutes later, Seto had Joey sitting on him to where his member was in the blond's tight, yet hot hole. The amber eyed teen had his arms wrapped around the taller's neck while heavily panting in the taller's ear. Seto has his arm wrapped around Joey's waist as he grinded his hips so that he could hit slave's pleasure spot which made him moan with ecstasy. Joey could feel that he was on the brink of release again. He breathed heavily in the taller's ear, "M-M-Master, I can't take it anymore; I'm g-going to…ah!"

"Soon my pet, just bear with it for a little while longer." the vampire said in a soothing tone in the smaller's ear as he continued ramming in and out of him.

After a few moments, the both of them reached their climax and released their cum all over the lower part of their bodies. Joey was busily panting heavily in Seto's ear as the taller's warm tongue licked the nape of his neck. "Now, it's time for my long awaited meal."

"As you wish, Master." the amber eyed teen replied in that monotone voice as he stretched out his neck.

Seto opened his mouth revealing his pearl, white fangs. He leaned in towards the blond's neck and pierced that cream colored skin with his sharp fangs. As he began sucking the tantalizing liquid from Joey's body, he felt the other grip his shoulders and cry out in a mix of pain and pleasure. The vampire was simply intoxicated by the sweet taste of Joey's blood. He sucked a lot of blood in the past, but Joey's was different. It became a drug to him; he couldn't get enough of it.

Once he was satisfied with the amount of blood he received, Seto pulled his fangs out of the pierced skin which left two small, paralleled holes. As he was licking his fangs and lips dry of excess blood, his slaved asked him, "Did you enjoy your meal, Master?"

"Yes I did; it was appetizing as always." the brunet said with a grin. Then he leaned in towards the other's ear and whispered in a mesmerizing tone, "Now it's time for my precious slave to go to sleep."

When Joey heard the word "sleep," he was immediately knocked out in a deep slumber. As the blond slept, Seto got to work cleaning him up and putting his clothes back on before getting the blond set under the covers.

As he watched Joey sleep soundly, the sapphire eyed vampire ran his long fingers through those soft blond locks. "I wish that I can get you to see that I'm doing this for your well being," Seto said aloud to himself, "I still remember our first encounter like it was yesterday."

**(In Seto's POV…)**

_That day we met, I was roaming the city in my cat form due to my depleting energy. Since I was so weak, I could hardly walk and I plopped down in the middle of the road. I was almost hit by an oncoming vehicle until you jumped out of nowhere and saved me. I was shocked and amazed at how a human would risk his own life to save an animal like me. Due to that rescue, you received a cut to the back of your hand. When I licked it clean, I immediately was enticed by the taste of your blood. The blood I drank in the past was nothing compared to yours; it was simply delicious. You seemed like you wanted to keep me as a pet, but you knew you couldn't, so you let me go in a safe place._

_After you let me go, I was always following you and watching you from the shadows where I observed your comings and goings. You worked hard at your job despite the payment. Then you would return to that hovel you called home only to be verbally and physically abused by that despicable, disgusting human who dared called himself your father. When your friends asked you about your bruises and wounds you received, you would lie to them because you didn't want to worry and bother them with your troubles. They could tell that something was really wrong with you, but you would still convince them that you were fine with that fake smile of yours. Every night as you slept in your bed, you broke down in silent tears. I couldn't take watching you suffer alone anymore, so I took matters into my own hands._

_One day while you were gone, I entered your home and glared at the very source of your pain and misery. Before the human could even say a word, I struck him down where he stood by piercing through his chest with my bare hand. Spurts of blood came out of his mouth as he collapsed on the ground. I wanted him to feel the same agony and pain you felt everyday because of his abuse. Unfortunately, you walked in while I was finishing the job and saw what I had done. I can still remember the horrified look on your face when you saw your father dead, laying in a puddle of his own blood. Before you could even scream, I immediately put you to sleep with my hypnosis spell and took you away from that hell hole, leaving that pathetic human to rot._

_Ever since you saw what I had done to your father, you refused to acknowledge me in any way. You even tried to escape me countless times, but I would always find you since I was familiar with your scent. I had no choice, but to keep you restrained as my slave. I would never allow you to leave this place because you would never come back and you would be doomed to suffer again. I couldn't bare to watch you suffer again. Sooner or later, you will come to understand what I have done for you. You will no longer deny me and I will not have to hypnotize you anymore. Until that time comes, you are mine for eternity, Joey Wheeler._

**The End**

**Spirit:**** Well, that's the end of this fic and just in time for Halloween too!**

**Kaiba:**** I must say Spirit, you out did yourself with that story.**

**Spirit:**** Thanks Kaiba; I really hope Misty Dusk Dark enjoyed it since it was her request.**

**Kaiba:**** I'm sure she did and so did all your other readers.**

**Spirit:**** I hope so; I gotta say, you certainly made a good vampire Kaiba.**

**Kaiba:**** Why thank you Spirit and my puppy made a good "slave" too.**

**Spirit:**** Speaking of Joey, where is he anyway?**

**Kaiba:**** He said something about getting his costume ready for Trick-or-Treating.**

**Spirit:**** …This is not another trick for him to try and get out of the collection again is it?**

**Kaiba:**** (shakes his head) I don't think so because he seemed really enthusiastic about Trick-or-treating this year.**

**Spirit:**** Oh I see, but just to be sure, follow him.**

**Kaiba:**** You don't have to tell me twice. (Goes off to find his puppy…yet again)**

**Spirit:**** (turns her attention to the audience) Well folks, I hope you all enjoyed the fic and stay tuned for future updates. I hope everyone has a spook-tacular and Happy Halloween! BUWAHAHAHAHA!**


	18. A Puppy for Christmas (Rated T)

**Puppyshipping Fics Galore!**

**Fic 17: A Puppy for Christmas**

It was Christmas morning in Domino City and the town was in a bustle of holiday cheer. Despite how cold it was, it was warm and cozy inside due to the happiness and cheer. At the Kaiba mansion, Mokuba eagerly got Kaiba out of bed despite the older sibling's complaints of it being too early to be up and he was still sleepy.

"Come on Seto, hurry!" Mokuba said excitedly as he led his exhausted brother down the hall towards the stairs.

Kaiba yawned heavily as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. "Now Mokie, I understand you're excited for Christmas and all, but don't you think 6 a.m. is a little too early for presents?"

"Seto, when it comes to opening Christmas presents, it's never too early. Besides, don't you want to see what we got?"

"Considering how I bought them, I won't be too surprised."

Mokuba giggled, "Oh I think you will, more than you know."

The brunet furrowed his eyebrow at his younger sibling looking quite skeptical. "Mokuba, what are you up to?" Kaiba asked in a questioning tone of voice.

"It's a surprise." the ebony haired child sang as he and his brother walked down the stairs and headed towards the living room.

Once they entered their decorative living room, the onyx eyed child turned to his brother as a bright smile arose on his face. "Merry Christmas, Seto!"

As Kaiba's sapphire eyes peered over to the tree, they widened at the sight. Sitting in front of their silver and blue decorated Christmas tree was Joey pouting cutely wearing a light yellow dog costume with a brown spot over the costume's eye and on its back. Around the sulking blond's neck was a giant blue and white stripped bow with a tag attached which said in cursive writing, 'Merry Christmas, Seto' on it. "It's about time you two woke up; I can't believe I was talked into doin' dis." Joey complained while crossing his arms.

The surprised CEO had to do a double take to make sure he wasn't dreaming. When he realized he wasn't dreaming, Kaiba turned to his brother and asked bluntly, "Mokie, did you know there's a giant mutt sitting in our living room?"

An anime styled vein popped on the blond's head as he instantly rose to his feet. He marched over to his rival with a scowl on his face. "I dare ya to say dat again, rich boy!" he growled in anger while bawling his pawed hand into a fist.

Kaiba simply smirked at the other's outburst as he said, "I'm just calling it as I see it, Mutt."

Joey gritted his teeth, trying to hold back his urge to punch the living day lights out of the sapphire eyed teen. _'Control, Joey control!'_

"Mokuba, you care to explain this?" Kaiba asked his little brother.

The onyx eyed kid sheepishly rubbed the back of his head as he explained the situation. "You see Seto, I had a hard time figuring out what to get you for Christmas, so I figured I'd get you a puppy. Then I remembered you don't really favor animals, so I got the next best thing."

"Uh-huh…" Kaiba turned to Joey with a sly grin on his face, "and how did he talk you into going along with this?"

The blond huffed as he jerked his head to the side and crossed his arms, "…Don't ask."

Mokuba smiled innocently as he said, "I just asked Joey nicely, and he agreed to it."

"Yeah sure if dat lethal puppy eyed stare of yours had anything to do wit it." the amber eyed puppy added.

"It made you say yes, didn't it?" Mokuba said snidely making the other pout because it was true. The ebony haired kid turned to his brother and asked in a hopeful tone of voice, "So big brother, what do you think about your present?"

"Well Mokie, I think…"

Joey rolled his eyes, bracing himself for the hurl of insults coming his way. _'Here we go…'_

"I think you just made this the best Christmas ever." Kaiba said with a warm smile.

"Really?!" Mokuba happily asked his older brother.

"Really?" Joey asked completely stunned by the young CEO's words.

"Of course; it's not every day I receive a cute blond puppy for Christmas. To be honest, it was at the top of my list."

"Ha-ha very funny Rich boy." the blond sarcastically added looking quite skeptic.

The sapphire eyed teen smirked as he asked, "When have you ever known me to tell a joke, Wheeler?"

Joey pondered on the question for a second before realizing the brunet was always serious and never joked a day in his life. A slight blush ran across the puppy's face while Mokuba cleared his throat, "Okay well, I'm going to leave you two to chat while I see what I got."

"Very well Mokie," Kaiba ruffled his little brother's hair and gave him a smile, "and thanks for my present."

"What are little brothers for? Have fun, you two!" the onyx eyed kid said before scurrying off to check out his presents under the tree.

"S-S-So, you really think I look cute in dis get up?" the amber eyed teen asked, nervous of the answer.

"I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it, puppy." Kaiba replied petting his blushing puppy's head which to his surprise, the blond allowed.

"Oh, well I guess wearing dis thing ain't all bad. Also most of the time, you're not all dat bad either."

The brunet's trademark smirk arose on his face as he asked, "Is that a confession I hear?"

"Maybe, maybe not."

"That's too bad, because if you were confessing to me, I'd do this." Kaiba lifted the blond's chin with his hand and placed his lips against the blond's tempting ones.

Amber eyes widened for a brief second before they drooped close. He hated to admit it, but Kaiba was a really good kisser. He began to understand why the girls at school were so crazy over him. As he felt those firm yet talented lips move against his, a warm feeling came over Joey and his negative feelings towards the brunet were instantly blown away. Despite how good the kiss felt, the blond knew he was going to hear a lot of told you so's from his friends. That passionate kiss made him realize he really did like Kaiba despite the teasing and dog names. At first he wasn't all for this charade, but now he was really glad Mokuba talked him into it.

After kissing for what seemed like forever, the brunet pulled away and marveled at his flushed puppy. "I take it you enjoyed my little present?"

"I…uh…well…I-I-I…uh…um…!" Joey said struggling to get the words out due to being completely fazed by the sweet kiss.

Kaiba chuckled lightly before chastely kissing the blond's heated forehead, "I'll take your constant stammering as a yes, and you're welcome Joey."

The said blond stared wide eyed at the other as he said, "Dat's the first time you ever called me by my name, rich boy."

"Well pup, there's a first time for everything, and I know of a way of making this Christmas even better."

"Forget it Kaiba; the costume is all you're gettin' from me. I draw da line at barkin', beggin', or playin' fetch."

"No you silly puppy, I meant better for the both of us."

"Oh, well what's dat?"

"You could consider spending the first of many Christmases together as lovers."

Joey's eyes widened as his cheeks grew bright red. "Ya mean ya wanna date me?"

"I believe that's what I meant when I asked you to be my lover, pup." Kaiba simply clarified.

"I just wanna make sure I heard right." Joey smiled at the taller before placing a small kiss against his cheek. A sly grin arose on the blond's face, "Since ya have such good taste, I suppose you and I can be a thing."

Kaiba chuckled as he petted his new lover's head, "I have been known for having an eye for good taste."

"Oh I know; I was just amazed dat you finally noticed a good thing when ya see it."

"Lack of modesty; that's another thing we have in common." the young CEO said making the other laugh.

"So I guess this makes us lovers now, huh?"

"That's right, and," A loving smirk arose on the sapphire eyed teen's face making the smaller blush, "I would like to continue this conversation in private; what do you say?"

"Sure thing, and who knows, ya might get another present, Seto."

"And I'm itching to receive it, Joey." Kaiba replied as he took Joey's hand in his and guided him to the stairwell. As they walked up the steps, the brunet looked over his shoulder and called out to his brother, "Mokie, Joey and I will be upstairs, and don't be alarmed if you hear any loud noises."

"Okay Seto!" the younger Kaiba replied as he continued to see what he got for Christmas. Once the two teens were upstairs and out of sight, Mokuba smiled happily to himself. "I knew giving Joey to Seto as a present would get them together somehow. What a great and thoughtful little brother I am."

This Christmas was truly a special one to remember. Both of the Kaiba brothers were able to receive something they always wanted. Kaiba received the love from the person he has been in love with. His older brother was truly happy with his gift which was the greatest gift Mokuba would ever receive, well that and his new snow white kitten and video games.

**The End**

**Spirit:**** Whoo, it's been ages since I've uploaded a new story to this collection! Don't worry my fellow readers, this collection is still going strong! So to apologize for the long wait, I decided to present you all with some Christmas cheer with a holiday fic.**

**Mokuba (walks in):**** We hope you all enjoyed reading this story.**

**Spirit:**** Well hey there kiddo, it's good to see you, but where's your brother and Joey?**

**Mokuba:**** Seto wanted me to help you while he and Joey went on a Christmas getaway to Hawaii.**

**Spirit:**** Wait a minute, they went to Hawaii and didn't invite me; after I went through the trouble to write a story collection for them?!**

**Mokuba:**** Seto wanted to just take Joey, so they can have some alone time.**

**Spirit (nodded):**** Oh I see, and how did he talk Mr. Denial into going anywhere with him?**

**Mokuba:**** Let's just say it took some convincing, and rope.**

**Spirit (furrows eyebrow):**** I'm afraid to ask, but what was the rope for?**

**Mokuba:**** It was to keep Joey from running away even if he said no.**

**Spirit (sighed heavily):**** Of course it did; man, I'm gonna get an earful from Joey when they get back. **

**Mokuba:**** Funny, that's what Joey said before my brother hauled him away.**

**Spirit:**** Well anyway, (turns to audience) I hope you all enjoyed the latest addition to this collection and stay tuned for more Puppyshipping goodness coming soon!**

**Mokuba:**** Remember to review to let us know your thoughts! We hope everyone has a Merry Christmas and Happy Holiday!**

**Spirit:**** Thanks for helping me Mokuba; you wanna get some Christmas cocoa and cookies with me?**

**Mokuba:**** Sure, I'd love some! (Spirit and Mokuba headed off to Spirit's house for Christmas treats)**

**Happy Holidays to Everyone!**


End file.
